


About an angel

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Castiel, Blow Jobs, Cas in My Little Pony clothes, Confused Dean, Cursed Castiel, Cute Castiel, De-Aged Castiel, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felching, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, Little boy Cas, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Dean, Pining, Poor Sam, Rimming, Sam and Bobby doing all the work, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, but late season 5, crackfic, demon being a douche, had fun though!, this fic is kinda stupid...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is hit by a de-aging curse the Winchesters find themselves face to face with a whole lot of problems. Such as: what’s happened? Who did this? Why did they do it? How do they break the curse? And why the fuck is Dean finding Cas more adorable than strictly okay?</p><p>Or, </p><p>The one where Cas needs to fucking control his cuteness level, for all of their sakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __"What is this?" Sam asked, bitch-face securely in place, and waved at Dean and Cas.  
> " What does it look like?" Dean asked grumpily and just then considered to buckle up. They never really used the belt buckles but with Cas in this fragile little vessel he took no chances.  
> "It _looks_ like you’ve just kidnapped someone’s kid." Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean struggled to get the belt over both him and Cas. " It looks like Chris Hansen is gonna have to ask you to take a seat, Dean."
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so that sequence sprung up in my head and so here we go! 
> 
> Read the tags before reading, underage stuff to be expected in later chapters.
> 
> Toodles! <3

  
  


Dean looked worriedly around the playground. It was full of children and their parents and the sun was beating down on them, creating a pleasant atmosphere that contrasted sharply with his mood. At least Dean hoped all those grown-ups were parents. He squinted but quickly decided that that wouldn’t be his problem anyway. Not today.

He fished up his phone and dialed Cas’ number. The angel had said to meet him here, that he had found a job. Or maybe that a job had found him, it was hard to tell now that his grace was reclining or whatever. Dean just wished he’d be more careful but Cas was after all a big angel so he never said anything about it.

He looked around the playground again as he listened to the ringing on the other end. Sam was getting a motel room and Dean just wished Cas would pick up the fucking phone already. He was getting antsy not finding the stoic angel here.

"Goddamnit." He muttered and ended the call before flipping over to Sam’s number. Maybe Cas had sensed them and gone to the motel instead? Not very likely but what the hell was he supposed to do?

A little hand suddenly grabbed Dean’s jacket and tugged. When he turned around he was met with a scrawny boy, maybe twelve years tops. He was staring at Dean with a confusingly stern face for someone so young.

"Well, hello there." He said as kindly as he could and pocketed his phone again. "Are you here alone?"

The boy cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Yes." He stated as if the answer should be obvious and Dean frowned before looking around.

"Where are your parents, kid?" he asked and almost unconsciously put a hand on the boy’s bony shoulder. He was still clutching Dean’s leather jacket.

"I don’t have any parents." He answered, again with a tone as if it was obvious.

Dean’s frown deepened and he looked down again. The boy’s blue eyes were practically drilling into Dean’s soul.

"Your legal guardians, then." He said and turned them around to walk closer to the playground. "C’mon kid, it’s dangerous for you to be alo—"

The boy sighed and stopped walking before they had even really started. "_Dean_."

Deans stopped dead. How in the hell? He bent down and turned the boy sharply to look into the child’s big eyes, his own open in disbelief. It couldn’t… could it?

"Cas?" he nearly whispered and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed and shook Cas for extra measure when Cas just looked as calm as ever. "What _happened_?"

" I’m not sure." Cas admitted after Dean stopped yanking at him. He held up his hands and Dean saw blue bands circling his tiny wrists, just like bracelets but Dean got a bad feeling. "But I suspect it has something to do with these. I talked to you and then I blacked out. When I woke up I had changed and had these on." He jingled the bracelets and Dean’s eyes caught on the strange symbols that were etched on them.

"So, what? De-aging spell?"

"Most probably." Cas agreed much too calmly. "I do seem to still be in Jimmy Novak’s old body except I appear to be younger."

"No shit." Dean rubbed his face disbelievingly and could only stare at Cas’ face. "Like 25 years younger."

Cas looked down at his body as if he was discovering this fact for the first time. "I realize this is impractical, Dean. I am sorry."

Dean felt a strange twinge in his chest. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I was not careful, I know you always tell me to be."

Dean sighed. "Dude, not even you can anticipate everything."

Cas nodded and managed to look as wistful as usual. It was eerie seeing that look on a child but at the same time it was so familiar that Dean just wanted to hug him. Or… or maybe not hug because that would be awkward…

"Why didn’t you just fly to us when you woke up, though? And can’t you mojo those things off?"

"If I could, don’t you think I would have?"

Dean smirked a little. Grumpy Cas was usually funny, even though he probably had picked up much of that attitude from Sam. Grumpy kid-Cas was just cute.

"Sorry." Dean said, not feeling sorry at all and Cas squinted in irritation at him.

"Also, I believe the bracelets are impairing with my grace."

"What?" that was much worse news.

"Yes." Cas continued, seemingly much less upset with this fact than Dean. "I can feel it inside of me and I can guess that my passive uses for it still works but I cannot…" He paused and seemed to look for the right word. Kid-Cas apparently gnawed his bottom lip when he thought. Dean tore his eyes away when Cas continued talking. "But I cannot _use_ it." He finished, much more lamely than Dean would have expected from that pause.

He just nodded. "Okay." He mumbled. "Okay, it sounds as if we have a lot to figure out. Let’s get back to Sam before anything else happens, alright?"

Cas nodded and Dean just took him by the shoulder to lead him away again. It was very unnerving to see Cas like this and to see him without his usual get-up. He now wore a pair of dark sweatpants and a red tee and Dean could only guess as to what had happened with his trench coat and regular suit.

"Where’s Sam?" Cas asked as they were walking along the outskirts of the playground.

Dean startled a little when he noticed that he still had his hand on Cas’ shoulder but he didn’t remove it. Just slid it over to graze his thumb against Cas’ neck. Cas stepped in closer.

"At the motel, hopefully. We can walk there, it’s not that long." He thumped his thumb against the little angel’s neck and grinned when Cas looked up at him. "Why, can’t you sense him?"

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips in a decidedly none-Cas way. "You know the etchings on your ribs make you invisible to me too."

"Should’ve thought that through, huh?"

"It doesn’t matter, we find each other anyway."

Dean nodded. "But just look how long it took this time, how long were you even skulking here?"

Cas gave him a glare that clearly told Dean the angel didn’t skulk before he sighed and looked away. Dean grinned again. "Since I called you, basically. I was here when I was ambushed and I figured it was better to wait here for you."

Dean stopped and whirled Cas around. "That was over five four hours ago." He exclaimed and was damn near to shake Cas and his confused expression again.

"I am aware."

"Why didn’t you get anywhere safe? Do you know how dangerous it is for cute little kids to be out alone?" okay, he hadn’t meant to call Cas cute. Hopefully the angel wouldn’t comment on it. Goddamnit, Winchester!

"I was waiting for you." Cas just stated again and _phew_ , Dean’s mouth diarrhea had apparently gone unnoticed.

Dean just set his jaw and grabbed Cas by the scruff of his neck again, more firmly now but Cas didn’t complain. "Well, I’m not letting you out of my sight again. This shit is dangerous, Cas."

"You tell me." Cas scoffed in his child-like little voice that made Dean’s skin crawl in a much less disgusted way than he would have wanted. "Some of symbols on the bracelets are Enochian, I suspect I have been targeted by angels."

"Fail to mention more, please." Dean muttered and walked faster so that Cas had to half-jog beside him.

"Dean—"

"Excuse me!"

Dean turned with a barely contained groan to face the soccer moms approaching angrily. _See?_ he wanted to say. Wanted to get all up in Cas’ face and snark: _See, this is what I was talking about. Grown-ass man kidnapping little kids. This._

" Yes?" he tried weakly instead and could feel how Cas just wanted to keep walking but he held him still. No amount of running would do them any good at this point.

"What do you think you’re doing?" one of the moms said, an actually attractive brunette. Dean thought he would’ve probably been into her. If she didn’t think he was perving on Cas, that was.

"I’m—"

"Is this your son?" a slightly older woman asked viciously and Dean kind of wanted to commend them on their perceptiveness. It would definitely save other kids but this, now, was just plain troublesome.

"No." He admitted before he could stop himself and he hastened to pull his hand from Cas’ neck. Cas looked grumpily at the women. "But he… I…"

"I think you should step away from him." The first woman said and the other two nodded.

Dean kind of wanted to challenge them because let’s face it; he was a strong guy and he ganked monsters for a living. Still, they probably had rape whistles, he noted sourly.

Cas saved him, though, by stepping in-between. "This is my family." He stated calmly and when the women just looked at him sympathetically he grabbed Dean’s hand in his. Dean’s heart just about stopped and he stared down at their joined hands. "Please leave us alone."

"You don’t have to be afraid." The older woman cooed but this just furtherer deepened Cas’ scowl.

" _Leave_." He commanded and wow, even in that little body he still retained his angelic presence. The women all but jerked back and their gazes flicked nervously between Dean’s surprised face and Cas’ stern expression before they left, reluctantly.

Dean chuckled. "Nice one."

Cas just sighed and kind of squeezed Dean’s hand in a way that was unfamiliar to Dean. "Let’s just go, Dean."

Dean hummed in agreement and they started walking down the street in the direction Dean knew the motel was. He fished out his phone and called Sam unsuccessfully but at least left a message for him.

"Hey." Dean said after they had been walking in silence for a while and after he discovered that he was still holding Cas’ small hand in his. Cas turned to look up at Dean and Dean liked it. Cas was usually shorter than Dean but not by much. Not like this. "We’re gonna figure this out."

Cas frowned in confusion and the look was still the same. "I know, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Just thought you were worried."

"Not at all." Cas looked straight ahead again. "It doesn’t matter to me what shape my vessel is in. Although," he chewed at his bottom lip for the slightest of moments. "Although I suppose this is very inconvenient."

It was Dean’s turn to frown. "Inconvenient?" he parroted and stopped them just as they were crossing a street. He held Cas close to his side and looked up and down the street before he allowed them to pass. Cas looked too and Dean realized he usually didn’t do anything like that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, with my grace bound like this I will be more of a burden than an asset."

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. "Don’t talk about yourself like you’re an item. We’ll figure this out, you know we help each other."

"Yes, Dean."

It worried Dean to hear Cas talk like that. Was that what he thought? That he was just a convenient "asset" to the Winchesters’ team in this war against Lucifer? He had chosen their side of free will but did he think they had expected him to or that they didn’t appreciate what kind of a sacrifice that had been for him? Did he think they would throw him away when they were done?

Dean glanced down but of course he didn’t see any emotion on Cas’ face because when the hell had he been able to read the angel’s expressions?

They kept walking and Dean was realizing that the damn motel was much farther away than it had seemed when he and Sam drove past it on their way to the playground. He groused but didn't really say anything out loud. He was sweating in the sun and was just considering removing his leather jacket when Cas tugged at his hand.

"What?" he asked and stopped when Cas indicated that he wanted to.

"Can we… Can we just stay still for a moment?"

"Um… Okay." Dean looked around them to see if something could have upset the angel. Nothing out of the ordinary. Streets, houses, people, cars, shops, Taco Bell. Nope, nothing strange there. "Are you alright? Angel mojo sense something?"

"No." Cas answered and his voice sounded so much smaller all of a sudden. Dean’s stomach clenched and he actually found himself kneeling in front of the little angel. "I’m just… I just needed to stand still."

"What are you—oh." Dean smiled wide when he realized what probably was going on here. "Are you tired?" he asked teasingly and knew he had hit the jack pot when Cas turned his death glare at him. D’aww, was Cas actually thinking that glare would work now that he was only about 80 pounds of righteous fury? Cute.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean, I do not require rest."

"Whatever." Dean smirked and stood to scoop Cas up in his arms. Cas yelped indignantly and instantly put his arms around Dean’s neck and legs around Dean’s waist too keep himself steady.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, Cas, we don’t really know anything about these bracelets. Maybe they were designed to take your grace away with time? Maybe it’s just hidden. We don’t know but I’m thinking you’re gonna start experiencing some human stuff." He turned a stern look at Cas who was still wriggling around in his arms. "And you were waiting out in the open for _hours_ , Cas. Any kid would be tired."

"I am not ‘any’ kid." It was adorable how he just had to let go of Dean to make the air quotes.

Dean smirked harder and hitched Cas up on his hip as he started walking again. Cas curled his little arms around Dean’s neck again and seemed to accept this humiliation. "Trust me, _I know_."

By the time Sammy found them Cas had fallen asleep. His head rested in the crook of Dean’s neck and his little hands were curled into fists, clutching Dean’s jacket and shirt. He was kind of heavy carrying around but Dean could for the life of him not find it in his heart to wake the angel up and put him down. It just felt so… domestic and snuggly having little mini-Cas like this and goddamnit, Dean would be caught dead before he admitted it out loud but he was actually finding this whole ordeal kind of funny and… cute. Yeah, okay, Cas was cute when he was like this.

Dean sighed in relief when he spotted Baby’s familiar sleek form approaching and he hailed Sam down one-handedly. Cas didn’t even budge at being jostled and Dean wondered if he really was sleeping or just meditating. Judging by the little blob of drool Dean thought the former but he couldn’t be sure.

Sam frowned at him when Dean opened the door on the passenger side and slid in clumsily with Cas still in his arms.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean greeted without looking at his little brother as he arranged Cas so that he straddled Dean’s lap. Cas grumbled in his sleep and nuzzled closer, his little nose pressing into Dean’s neck.

"Dean."

"What?" Dean looked up and then waved at the road. "What are you waiting for? Get us to the motel."

"What is this?" Sam asked, bitch-face securely in place, and waved at Dean and Cas.

"What does it look like?" Dean asked grumpily and just then considered to buckle up. They never really used the belt buckles but with Cas in this fragile little vessel he took no chances.

"It _looks_ like you’ve just kidnapped someone’s kid." Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean struggled to get the belt over both him and Cas. " It looks like Chris Hansen is gonna have to ask you to take a seat, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and barely managed not to chuckled because good one Sammy, that was _exactly_ why Cas shouldn’t have waited outside for them.

" It’s Cas." He said and made sure the buckled was secure before he turned to Sam and his extremely surprised face. "These blue bracelets? Yeah, some kind of de-aging shit and grace-bounding and whatnot."

"For real?"

"For very real." Dean nodded and was satisfied when Sam finally pulled out and started driving them down the street. "You’ll notice when he wakes up and starts talking."

"Does he know what did this to him?"

"No." Dean bent down and tried looking at Cas’ face but only got a face full of Cas’ fluffier than normal hair. "But my money’s on whatever job he wanted us to look at in this town from the beginning. I thought it better we talked all three and in the motel room."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He glanced over quickly. "Um, why is he sleeping?"

"Beats me, and him too, I think." Dean unconsciously put his arms around Cas and hugged him closer. "He told me his passive grace thingies are working but that he can’t really access it or something. Maybe it has to do with that."

Sam scrunched up his face. "Would’ve thought the need not to sleep would be passive but okay."

"I thought so too." Dean mumbled and leaned his chin against Cas’ head. "Maybe it’s getting worse. We need to translate all the symbols on the bracelets. Maybe they’re not blocking the grace but stealing it and we don’t know what will happen if he loses it, so."

"I think he’d die." Sam said lowly and Dean refused to answer that because no. Just no.

  


*****

  


Cas woke up by the time Sam pulled up in the motel’s parking lot. He blinked groggily and did nothing to help Dean with the seatbelt. For some reason Dean didn’t mind all that much and he laughed when Cas spilled out of the car after Dean had opened the door.

"Unstable, are we?" he asked and could see Sam smirking before he lumbered off to the office to see if he could upgrade them to a room with three beds.

Cas glared, or tried to, and turned to look around at the parking lot. Dean grinned at him but didn’t say anything else. Actually he was pretty curious. Like, for instance, how had the angel found the experience of sleeping? But he refrained from asking for the time being. Just looking at kiddie-Cas was fun enough. He still moved like the old Cas and his facial expressions were still the same. It was both comforting and strange seeing as he was now just this scrawny little thing. Dean kind of wanted to pick him up and carry him again.

Wait, what?

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean shook himself. "Sure."

Cas cocked his head to the side and considered Dean for a moment and Dean almost started sweating when he couldn’t remember if Cas actually could read minds or not and if so, if that would be considered a "passive" ability. He looked away just as Sam joined them.

"The only got singles and doubles." He informed them with a shrug and sure, it was fine. Cas probably wouldn’t sleep that much anyway. "We’re already in 103." He said and started over to their room, digging the key out of his pocket.

Dean nodded and for some fucked up reason grabbed Cas’ hand. As if the angel couldn’t walk the small distance on his own. As if Dean was supposed to protect him. Cas just let him as if it wasn’t weird at all and somehow that made it super weird. Dean just continued walking.

As they approached their room Dean noticed a young woman with a little girl by her side walking towards them, most probably going to the office. The girl smiled and waved at Cas but Cas just looked passively at her.

"Got a friend already, Cas?" Dean asked teasingly and bumped the angel’s shoulder.

Cas turned confused eyes up at Dean. "What?"

The young woman smiled when she heard Dean’s comment. "Are you staying long?" she asked and Dean actually stopped to appreciate that she was rather beautiful. Nothing extraordinary but yeah, she was hot.

He gave her his winning grin. "We haven’t decided yet."

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean’s obviousness and continued to the room. Cas stayed and grabbed Dean’s hand in both his littler ones, looking at the woman.

She smiled back and tucked a stray lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I’m Karen, this is Amy." She said and nodded down to what Dean assumed was her daughter. The girl waved again and smiled shyly. "We’re staying over the weekend."

Dean’s grin widened and his posture relaxed into his patented _I’m hot and I know it and I know you think so too_ -stance. "I’m Dean and this is Cas." He let go of Cas’ hand to pat him on the shoulder. Cas was still eying the woman. "The grumpy guy was Sam."

She nodded and was silent for a moment. "I just have to say." She nearly exclaimed just as Dean was thinking of continuing. "I think it’s great what you’re doing."

Dean’s eyebrows flew to the skies. "What?"

"I mean," she looked down, almost shyly and shit, that was cute. Dean tightened his grip on Cas. "I think it’s wonderful when a gay couple manage to adopt and give a family to a lonely child."

Obviously Cas’ passive healing or whatever was still working because otherwise he would be lying on the ground crying with how hard Dean clutched his shoulder there for a moment. Fucking hell, why did this always happen? _Why_ did people insist on mistaking him and Sam for gays? And a couple? Was Dean giving off that vibe or something? He immediately lost his cool stance. Cas was looking up at Dean and Dean didn’t really want to look down but he could practically feel the little smirk Cas certainly had picked up from watching Sam. Goddamnit.

" Ah, no." He tried correcting her gently. "That was my brother we’re… We’re not together."

She looked surprised and then immediately embarrassed. "Oh my God." She laughed and hid her face in her hand for a moment. Dean was almost afraid Cas would comment on the God-thing but he thankfully remained silent. "I’m _so_ sorry." She laughed nervously and it was a nice laugh so Dean joined in amiably.

" No problem, you aren’t the first one."

"So this isn’t your son?" she asked, still smiling and Dean’s brain short-circuited. Cas had called them a family but what the hell was Dean actually supposed to say now?

"Um, he is…" he said lamely because he honestly couldn’t think fast enough. He could feel Cas tense but the angel was still silent. Dean would have to remember to thank him later. "Yeah." Dean smiled when Karen bought the obvious lie. "Yeah, we’re like _2 1/2 men_ , just out on a road trip." He relaxed when she laughed again.

"Well then, Dean, it was nice to meet you." She bent down to get to Cas’ eye level. "And you too, Cas." Cas just nodded and she obviously thought he was shy. "I hope to meet you both again."

She and her little daughter walked off after that and Dean traced her slightly swinging hips with his eyes. Yeah, he knew what that swing meant.

Cas tugged impatiently on Dean’s hand. "Come on, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled. "Hold your horses." But he obliged, mostly to not have to answer any questions about horses.

Sammy rolled his eyes again when Dean and Cas finally entered the room. "Done flirting?" he snarked but Dean just smirked at him.

"Dude, that was a total milf and you know it."

"Whatever, Dean." Sam turned back to his computer. "Come here, Cas, and let me look at those bracelets."

Cas walked over to the little table and scrambled to pull one of the chairs out but before he got to climbing onto it Dean had already lifted him. He placed him gently on the chair and watched as Cas wriggled his narrow hips to get comfortable before aiming to scoot closer to Sam. Dean smiled and pushed in the chair.

Only when he was done did he realize that Sam was looking at him and grinning like the idiot he was. Cas didn’t comment and for some reason didn’t seem to think it was strange for Dean to treat him like a kid. He harrumphed and went to plop down at the table opposite of Sam.

"Do you see these symbols?" Cas asked and Sam thankfully turned his attention to the angel. "These are Enochian and it’s those that are binding my grace." Sam nodded and took Cas’ wrists in his giant hands, turning the bracelets here and there.

"Can’t you just scratch them off?" Dean suggested, knowing the answer before Cas even shook his head because when the hell had it ever been that easy? He sighed and carded his hand through his short hair.

"And these?" Sam asked and Cas bent down to inspect.

"I’m not sure." He admitted. "It’s a spell though."

Sam nodded thoughtfully and turned back to his computer. "Probably the de-ageing and what protects the bracelets."

"Yeah, we established as much already." Dean groused and earned himself a bitch-face from Sammy. "What? Tell us something new."

"I will when I can." Sam bit out and started clicking on his computer.

Dean sighed. "What job did you have for us here, Cas? Maybe it has something to do with that?"

Cas shifted his eyes to Dean and boy, they suddenly looked so much bluer. Had Jimmy Novak had a lighter blue eye color when he was a kid? Did they grow darker as he grew older? Dean almost missed Cas’ answer thinking about these unimportant questions.

"I was here following up on leads on demonic omens but I wasn’t certain what I was dealing with, that was why I asked if you were nearby."

Dean remembered now. "Lucky we were." He muttered. "Obviously there’s something here and it overheard you. Maybe it knew it wouldn’t be able to kill you but if it turned you into this innocent little thing you at least wouldn’t pose a threat."

"Innocent?" Cas parroted and Dean nearly blushed.

"You know what I mean, Cas." He mumbled. "Little kiddie you and with your grace bound like that? Anyone could take you down."

Cas looked indignant but didn’t have time to say anything before Sammy spoke up.

"It could be angels too." He looked up when the other two quieted. "Cas did rebel against Heaven, they might want to bind him down here."

"The thought crossed my mind." Cas admitted but then shook his head. "But the more I think about it the less likely it seems. Angels would capture me and bring me to Heaven. Or kill me." He jingled his bracelets. "Not play around like this."

"That’s probably true." Sam agreed and turned back to his computer. Dean groaned in frustration and Cas just seemed as calm as ever.

They talked and brain stormed for the better part of an hour before it became evident that Sam was more interested in doing his research by himself. Plus Cas was having an increasingly hard time to sit still for some reason. Dean watched him amusedly for a while before he stood and gestured to Cas.

"C’mon, let’s you and me go over to the playground again and see if we can find any clues."

Cas just looked confused. "What purpose would that serve? I was at the park for several hours and I didn’t find anything."

"Yeah, well maybe the guy that did this to you are still lurking about there. Or maybe he’s waiting to see you again and we can lure him out. Plus," Dean leaned down closer. "Sammy wants to be alone and you’re bored."

Sam just snorted amusedly but Cas glared his little death glare. "I am not bored. I am millenniums old, time is nothing to me."

"Okay then." He smirked knowingly and Cas narrowed his eyes. "_I’m_ bored, indulge me."

Cas just sighed dramatically and jumped down from the chair.

"Take the car." Sam said and Dean waved the keys over his shoulder in answer before grabbing Cas’ hand and walking out to Baby.

  


*****

  


They combed the playground from one end to the other and then back again. Whatever had ambushed Cas was obviously very good at hiding their tracks. Dean wanted to claim he smelled sulfur but Cas just thought it was whatever was rotting in the trash can.

"Maybe we should start looking into those demonic omens." Dean suggested as he joined Cas where the little angel stood watching the kids on the swings.

"Maybe we should." Cas agreed but he sounded distracted.

Dean leaned down only to find that Cas was practically tracing the swings as they flew back and forth. He smirked to himself. Cas being transformed like this was obviously a big problem but Dean just couldn’t resist teasing him. Just a little.

"Wanna try the swings, Cas?" he asked and nudged the angel on the shoulder.

Cas glared grumpily at Dean for a moment before one of the kids laughed and jumped off his swing, challenging his friend to do the same.

"No, why would I?" Cas asked in a tone that clearly said he totally wanted to try.

Dean hid his snort behind a cough. "Because it’s fun." He suggested and Cas frowned thoughtfully at the swings as they were abandoned one by one.

"I have wings, Dean. This pretend-flying would be nothing like the real thing."

"No, you’re right." Dean agreed and then promptly lifted Cas onto one of the swings. "This is better because you _don’t_ have access to your wings."

" What?" Cas asked, still frowning, even as his little hands gripped the chains.

Dean went to stand behind him to push him lightly. "Your stomach will flutter and you’ll feel lighter than air."

"No I won’t—oh!"

Dean laughed at the surprised little yelp Cas let out as the pendulum dropped and the swing went back again. "See? Because without your wings you’ll always have the risk of dropping to the ground and hurting yourself and a little fear is healthy." He pushed a little more and then stepped to the side, letting Cas figure it out for himself.

He leaned against one of the legs of the swing set and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning like a fool when Cas let out a very child-like laughter. Dean had never seen the stern angel look so carefree and it made his heart swell and—what the fuck? Seriously? Cas was not his goddamn child.

Dean swallowed and looked away, not even sure that was why he felt like this anyway. He had just never seen Cas so happy and… and vulnerable. Fuck, he felt uncomfortable admitting it but he was kind of liking it. Liked that Cas had to depend on him.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, sounding too much like a twelve-year-old for Dean not to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before turning back. Cas was barely swinging anymore. "It stopped." He said and looked questioningly up at Dean.

Dean couldn’t fucking help it, alright? He smiled at the little angel and went to push him into motion again. "You have to help it, silly." He mumbled and barely resisted bending down and pecking Cas on the head. What the hell was even happening here? "Swing your legs with the motion." He pushed once more and then stepped back, nodding approvingly when Cas got it right on the first try.

Yes, that was much better. Cas following orders and instructions to a fault were reminding Dean that this was a fucking angel of the Lord and not an actual kid. It was still Cas, though, so… 

"Hello there!"

He turned around and smiled when he saw Karen and Amy walking towards them, definitely welcoming the distraction. Cas was still swinging leisurely.

"Hey guys." Dean greeted when Karen stopped by his side and Amy skipped over to the swing next to Cas’.

"This is fun." Cas informed her as if she had never used one before.

"I know." She laughed and Cas actually returned her smile. She started swinging too and Cas looked impressed, probably because she hadn’t needed any help to start her off. He watched her for a while and then started mimicking her. She laughed again, obviously thinking he wanted to race her.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Karen asked and Dean was almost startled. Fuck, he had nearly managed to forget she was there what with watching Cas interacting with the little girl.

He swallowed and tried giving her his winning grin. "Sure."

They chose a bench from which they clearly could see the kids and she offered Dean a cookie from the snacks she had brought. He accepted it gratefully and they started talking about everything and nothing at all.

She seemed nice enough and she sure was pretty. Dean had never really reflected before whether the women he picked up had kids or not but now he started to watch her watch her daughter and yeah, he had to admit it was endearing. Sure, there had been the whole thing with Lisa and Ben but he had thought that had been a special case. Maybe not, he mused as he listened to her talk about her family for a while.

He tried to be as subtle as possible when he tried steering the conversation to any strange occurrences, thinking maybe she had heard something. She admitted that there had been two guys at the motel that had been talking about some cow mutilations. Only one of the guys were adamant that it had been a mountain lion, except when was the last time a mountain lion actually ventured down from its mountains to chow down on a cow? Dean only paid half a mind to it, cow mutilations were almost a little too obvious nowadays to be the real deal anyway.

So he just nodded along, feeling more like he was going through the motions. This was after all not why he was acting nice with her. Yeah, he knew what he wanted and from the looks of it so did she. Still, hitting heavily on a mom when her kid were just a few feet away was not cool, even Dean knew that. Especially when his supposed son was there as well. Didn’t stop him from resting his arm on the back of the bench, though, leaving his hand close to her shoulder. And she certainly didn’t move away.

Yeah, Dean was thinking he was finally getting somewhere when Amy yelled. Both Dean and Karen jerked and looked over to the kids.

Amy was lying on the ground, her swing rattling in a way that told them she had fallen. Beside her stood three bigger boys and Cas was in-between the boys and Amy, his little fists clenched. Dean was immediately on his feet and on his way over, not even stopping to check if Karen was coming too.

"Leave her alone." Cas was saying just as Dean arrived but fuck, the fun of the swing had taken much of the angelic authority out of his voice and the bigger kids just laughed at him.

Dean’s heart ached for the little angel and he was seconds away from pulling Cas away when the biggest boy all but bitch-slapped Cas across the cheek.

"Out of the way, dork." The boy spat and his friends roared with laughter.

Yeah, Dean didn’t really think things through. All he saw was how Cas, mighty angel Castiel, got hit in the face and promptly flew to the ground from the force of it. The sight made Dean mad. And stupid.

The boy made an indignant squeak when Dean grabbed his shirt collar, bunching it up and effectively cutting off his breathing.

"You wanna try that again on someone a little bigger?" he seethed, getting all up in the boy’s suddenly terrified face and practically lifting him off the ground. The boy whimpered and scrabbled to get a hold on Dean’s fist.

"Dean." Cas tugged at Dean’s jeans. "It’s fine."

Dean cast one glance down at the angel and promptly threw the bully to the ground. "Leave." He commanded and the three boys ran away, the biggest sniffling loudly. As soon as they retreated Dean turned to kneel beside Cas, who of course looked fine. Dean checked him anyway and Cas let him fuss.

Karen laughed a little nervously and Dean looked over to see her sitting beside Amy. "Protective, are we?" she asked and shit, Dean just realized he basically had assaulted a child. Fuck, he had been ready to gank that kid.

He looked around but saw no angry parents coming this way. "Yeah." He mumbled embarrassedly. "Well, I only got one, don’t I?" he lifted Cas to his feet as he rose himself and then turned the angel around to brush sand from his bottom. Cas leaned against Dean in a little half-hug that almost made Dean blush.

Karen and Amy rose too. "Boy will be boys." She smiled amiably and Dean ventured a smile too, thankful that she didn’t let this ruin the nice moment they’d had. She looked at him for a moment and then grabbed Amy’s hand. "Do you guys want to have some ice cream with us?"

Amy sucked in an excited gasp. "Can we?" she asked, obviously ecstatic at the prospect.

Dean didn’t really know. They had spent a lot of time out here already and should really be heading back to the motel and Sam. Still, Sam hadn’t called so Dean figured it would probably be okay.

"What do you say, Cas?" he asked and put his hand on Cas’ neck like he had before, his thumb resting just shy of the angel’s hairline. "Do you want ice cream?"

Cas frowned up at Dean. "I don’t know." He answered and Dean knew exactly what he meant.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you do. Not a little kid in the world who doesn’t like ice cream." They started walking towards the Impala and Amy danced happily beside Cas.

"I’m not a little kid." Cas stated firmly and Karen smiled at Dean, obviously translating Cas’ words to mean something more innocent.

"I know, Cas." Dean sighed but smiled back at Karen over his head. "I know."

Cas just narrowed his eyes at the look Karen and Dean were sharing.

  


*****

  


"This is the best thing I ever ate." Cas exclaimed as he was scraping the bottom of his plastic cup clean with his little plastic spoon.

Dean kind of wanted to argue that it was the only thing Cas had ever eaten but then remembered the burgers Famine had forced on the angel stopped himself just in time. Instead he just bent down and wiped Cas’ chin clean of strawberry-flavored ice cream.

Amy tittered at Cas’ excited eyes. "You’re cute." She said but Cas only had eyes for his ice cream.

He looked like he would lick the bottom of the cup if he could and when he with a little sigh lamented that his ice cream was finished Dean couldn’t fucking take it so he just handed Cas his half-finished cone. Cas’ eyes lit up in a way that made Dean’s skin feel too tight but he forced a smile.

"Give me the spoon and the cup, I’ll throw it away." He muttered but Cas held on to his spoon.

"How’ll I eat it?" he asked when Dean snatched it away.

"Lick it, Cas." Dean suggested and immediately regretted it when Cas, true to form, followed Dean’s instructions. Cas’ little tongue curled out, pink and hot, and lapped at the ice cream dutifully.

"This is even better." He stated and Dean barely managed to suppress a shudder. What the hell was wrong with him? He needed to get laid and thank God, by the looks of it he would have a shot with Karen. Maybe already tonight?

"C’mon." He mumbled as Cas was finishing off Dean’s ice cream too, goddamn gulping it down like a pro or something. "Let’s get back to Sam."

The four of them walked together to the Impala, Dean offering to drive them to the motel and Karen explaining that they were going to eat dinner with some relatives in town. The kids walked behind them but they turned when Cas spoke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone nothing but curious.

Amy tittered again and lifted their joined hands. "Holding your hand, silly."

"But…" Cas looked up to meet her eye and Dean’s heart just about melted at the familiar sight of Cas cocking his head in confusion. "Why?"

Amy sighed dramatically but was still smiling at Cas. "Because I like you, that’s what you do when you like someone." She explained patiently.

"Oh."

Dean snorted. "Well now that we got that figured out, Cas would you get your butt in the car?"

Karen slapped Dean playfully on the shoulder. "Let them be." She laughed and Dean smiled at her before joining Cas in the Impala and driving off with a wave.

"Was she right?" Cas asked just as Dean was pulling up outside the motel.

"About what?" Dean asked and nudged the angel to get him to leave the car.

"About holding hands when you like someone? Do humans do that?"

Dean shrugged. "Well yeah, I guess."

Cas hummed thoughtfully and put his little hand in Dean’s. Dean nearly had a heart attack.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ploooooooooottttt...

  
  


Sam had actually gotten a lot of work done, Dean would have been impressed if he wasn’t so goddamn used to his brother’s geekiness. Still, it was very useful and especially on days like these when Dean couldn’t seem to get anything done. He had gotten Karen’s number though, so he supposed that counted for something.

"Okay," Sam had started just as Dean and Cas trotted in the door. "So we’re definitely dealing with a demon here. Or at least, there was a demon here and as we suspected they may have thought Cas was a big threat but too big to take on or something."

"So they transformed him into a harmless puppy?" Cas had glared at Dean but Dean had just grinned and helped the angel up on the chair beside Sammy.

"Maybe." Sam had admitted. "Or maybe they just wanted to fool around." He had turned his laptop around for Dean and Cas to see. "I think maybe this was the work of Sitri."

Dean had of course been confused because when the fucking hell was it his turn to know exactly what they were talking about? Cas had hummed in agreement.

"The demon prince, I see."

"What?" Dean had asked and started skimming the text.

"A demon prince who likes to bare people’s secrets and lusts." Sam had turned the laptop back before Dean had been done reading. "Also closely related to, or the same as, the Egyptian god Seth, god of chaos and darkness. They both share an affinity for trickery." Sam had turned the laptop again and Dean immediately recognized some of the markings on Cas’ bracelets. "The symbols we didn’t understand were ancient Egyptian, and as we suspected it’s what’s keeping Cas trapped in a little kid body."

Dean had frowned. "For how long? How do we break it?"

Sam had pressed his lips together. "Not sure, Bobby’s working on it right now but we should probably try to find this Sitri too, if nothing else then at least he could break them, right?"

Dean had sighed deeply and leaned back. "Great, summoning a demon prince slash god, sounds like a party."

Cas had shrugged a little. "If Sam is correct then it shouldn’t pose too much of a threat."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are probably right in your assumptions that Sitri would do this to me," he had gestured to his body. "Rather than engaging in a fight with me. He is only god in name and there are a lot of princes in hell, he is not one of the strongest ones. Besides," Cas had pointed at the calendar that hung by one of the beds. "He is strongest in May, we’re well past his prime."

Dean had smiled a little at that, glad to have his stoic angel back for the fight at least. Plus, Cas talking like this again deterred Dean’s thoughts from any disturbing ones about Cas being a cute little boy that needed big brother Dean to take care of him because what the actual fuck?

"So," he had grinned teasingly as Sammy tapped away on his laptop. "You just happened to land in a town with demon activity and stumbled upon this dude when he was having fun and he decided to what? Fuck it and transform you to stay on the safe side rather than risk you seeing him and smiting him?"

Cas had squinted at him, obviously trying to determine if Dean was being serious or not. Dean had kept on grinning. "I suppose." Cas had answered eventually. "He does command a few legions but that would not have helped him here. I believe he may have been angered by my presence interrupting his fun so I suppose I was taken out of the fight and also forced into this for his amusement."

"If that’s the case, then shouldn’t he be around to watch you?"

Cas had looked down at his lap where he rested his hands. "Perhaps."

"Don’t worry." Sam had said but didn’t stop tapping. "We’ll figure this out. Either Bobby translates all the symbols and we manage to break the curse or we find the right ritual to summon this guy and make him do it."

"Yeah." Dean had smirked. "Easy-peasy." He had suddenly leaned forwards and ruffled Cas’ more-than-usual unruly hair. "Tell me this though, if he likes to bare people’s lusts, then why are you a little kid?" he had continued smirking but this was something that he had actually thought about. Too much, to be frank.

Cas had just frowned. "He is also practically the prince of trickery, Tricksters have their own kind of reasoning."

"Still, he redressed you and then left you alone? That’s kinda pervy and suspicious if you ask me."

Sam had sighed tiredly. "Yeah, but since when does demons follow the usual MO? And he probably knew Cas was an angel, better to just do this than the usual stuff, right?" he had closed his laptop. "I’m getting tired and hungry, Taco Bell?"

Dean had tossed him the keys to Baby. "Sure." He had smirked and Sammy had just rolled his eyes before leaving.

So now Dean was sitting at the table, sipping beer and reading up on the Sitri guy while Cas was sitting on the couch, watching some nature show about reptiles. There was a lot of lore about this demon but Dean didn’t really know how much of it would be helpful. Besides, he thought Cas probably knew all of this already, what they really needed to know was how to summon him. Dean switched over to try translating some of the marks when he heard a distinct sigh coming from the couch.

He couldn’t help it, he grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. He had after all grown up with a little brother so he knew that sound. The sound of a bored little boy.

"Crocodiles not doing it for you?" he asked but didn’t turn away from his notes. After a moment he noticed movement in the corner of his eye and when he looked up he saw that Cas was sitting on his knees on the couch, leaning over the back of it.

"I don’t know why but I feel listless."

"I know why, Cas." Dean laughed and got up to change the channel to something more kid-friendly. "Whatever number that demon prince did on your body is clearly affecting you brains too." He tapped the remote to his head when Cas just looked questioningly at him. "Screwing with your noggin. I know, I’ve been under the influence of spells too."

"Dean," Cas started but his rant quieted fast enough when Dean found a channel playing SpongeBob Squarepants. Dean just smiled and patted Cas affectionately on the head before heading back to the laptop. Cas’ child-like laughter soon rang through the room and fuck if it didn’t make Dean’s chest warm.

Some more time went by and when SpongeBob started frying up Krabby Patters Dean started wondering what the hell was taking Sam so long. He was hungry by now too, what with Cas having eaten almost all of Dean’s ice cream.

"Dean." Cas suddenly said and Dean’s head snapped up because that wasn’t a happy tone. "I think something’s wrong."

Dean was over by the couch in less than a second and saw that Cas was clutching his little tummy. "What is it?" he knelt by the angel.

"I feel hollow."

Oh God, Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Fuck, he was both elated and amused. He had really thought that something was wrong. Sammy’s earlier question whether the bracelets were actually stealing Cas’ grace seemed to be unfounded at the moment but it had still scared Dean, more than he would like to admit. And now he had actually thought… Cas had sounded too fragile.

Dean placed an assuring hand on the angel’s bony knee. "You’re hungry." He said and patted the knee before he rose to his feet. "It’s alright, you can have some of my food."

"Really?"

Dean smiled affectionately. "Really."

Sammy returned shortly after that and the smell of freshly made tacos and burritos wafted through the room when he opened the door.

"I’m back." He announced and Cas actually fucking squealed and jumped off the couch.

The sound seemed to startle him as much as the brothers and he stopped dead, looking uncertainly down at his hands as if he couldn’t believe he was the one who had made that sound.

Sam met Dean’s eyes and Dean couldn’t fucking take it. He burst out guffawing so hard that he snorted beer up his nose and had to run to the bathroom to clear it out.

"I am sorry." Cas was saying as Dean returned to help clear the table. "I don’t know what that was about."

"It’s alright Cas." Sam smiled. "You were just happy to see me, that’s all."

"Dream on princess." Dean snorted and started rifling through the food to get what he wanted. "He’s hungry, he was happy to get food."

"You’re hungry?" Sam asked, obviously too surprised at that to be insulted by Dean’s words.

Cas looked embarrassed but Dean just lifted him onto his chair and put a burrito in front of him.

"We had ice cream earlier." Dean said and smiled fondly when Cas started unwrapping the plastic.

"Really?" Sam asked and Dean could tell the notion was as funny to him as it had been to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said and helped Cas fold the plastic wrapper so he could use it to hold the burrito. "It was awesome."

After the dinner they got back to researching rituals but both Sam and Dean soon noticed how Cas’ shoulders were hunching and how his eyes drooped. Sam nodded at Dean when Dean had to catch Cas before the angel face-planted on the table.

"You okay there?" he mumbled and massaged Cas’ shoulder. Cas leaned into the touch.

"I feel strangely drained again." Cas admitted in a sleepy voice.

"I bet." Dean said and stood to scoop Cas up in his arms. Cas didn’t even object, he just let himself be carried over to Dean’s bed.

It was already late in the evening and even though Cas had been sleeping during the day Dean had no problem imagining he would be tired now. He gently laid the little angel down and after a quick telepathic conference with Sam he also bent down to pull Cas’ sweatpants off. Luckily he had on a pair of boxers so Dean just left him like that, in his underwear and tee, and pulled the covers up over him. Cas was sleeping before Dean even left his side.

"I’m worried." Sam confessed in a low tone when Dean rejoined him at the table.

Dean looked over at the little ball that was Cas and nodded. "Yeah." He agreed before sighing and pulling the book he had been reading closer. "Let’s just get back to researching. And call Bobby again."

Sam nodded too.

  


*****

  


The real problem didn’t emerge until Sam and Dean were too tired to stay up themselves. They thought they were making something out of all the shit they were reading but enough was enough, they both needed sleep and they knew it. Also, Dean thought as he brushed his teeth, they needed to be sharper now that they had to take care of Cas as well.

The problem, as it was, was that they had forgotten that the motel room only had two beds. And that one was currently occupied by a warm ball of Cas-iness.

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Dean asked and put his hands on his hips when Sam climbed into his previously claimed bed.

"Couch?"

"You know I’m too fucking big for that couch. You should’ve asked for an extra bed."

Sam snorted. "Why are you looking at me? I’m not smaller than you." He stretched out and then pointed at Cas. "Cas is, though, you could put him on it."

Dean frowned but went over to Cas anyway. He reached out but stopped just short of the angel, seeing his peaceful face. Dean’s throat constricted as he watched Cas just lying there, so trusting of the Winchester brothers and looking so… so serene. He stroked Cas’ hair once and then went to stretch out on the couch, grabbing his jacket as a blanket.

"Shut up." He grumbled at Sam’s surprised face and felt his own heat up when his little brother just smiled at him and turned off the lights.

No amount of embarrassment could tell him he had done wrong, though. No, it was the right thing to do to let Cas have a peaceful night’s sleep in a proper bed. Cas wasn’t a growing boy or anything like that but he sure as hell needed rest anyway. If nothing else, Dean suspected that having his grace under lockdown was incredibly exhausting for the angel.

Yes, this was definitely the right decision.

Too fucking bad Dean couldn’t sleep for shit, though. The couch was lumpy and too short. The springs kept digging into his hips, he had no real pillow and his jacket didn’t cover a goddamn thing. It had only been about an hour and he was already sore and frozen. Goddamnit all to fucking hell.

With a sigh he sat up and rubbed his tired face. He needed sleep. He glanced over at the beds and considered kicking Sam out of his but the bitch-face that would follow that would definitely be too much for Dean to deal with right now. No, he would have to switch with Cas. Cas was after all smaller and he had already had a few hours of sleep so it would probably be fine.

As he stood watching Cas he just couldn’t, though. Just couldn’t rip the little angel out of his warm cocoon of blankets and put him on the awful couch. Dean sighed again and rolled Cas over so he would have enough room to lie down on the bed with him. Cas was small enough that they could both fit, nothing weird.

Except Cas kind of whined and rolled back, effectively plastering himself to Dean’s side and gripping Dean’s tee with a little sigh. Okay, that… that was fine too. Warm, if nothing else, and Dean was fucking freezing so yeah, it was nice.

He drifted off to sleep not long after, one arm slung around Cas and Sammy’s snores echoing in his ears.

So Dean was the last to fall asleep and he was, thankfully, the first to wake too. It was still early in the morning, too early even for Sam, and Dean woke on his side, spooning little Cas. Sam was still snoring but that wasn’t what had woken Dean. No it was his goddamn awful dick, which apparently thought it was fine to wake at full mast while sleeping in the same bed as a child.

Well, not a child per say but still, Cas was in a little kid-body and Dean should not be fucking pressed up against him, his little rump pressed against Dean’s heated crotch. Dean’s heart nearly lodged in his throat when he realized that the hand he had pressed against Cas’ stomach probably meant he had held Cas still as he humped him in his sleep. His treacherous dick responded to his thoughts by twitching and leaking a fucking huge blob of precome.

Dean barely resisted a moan and made to roll away as quickly and quietly as possible but of fucking course not. As soon as he started moving Cas stirred and half-turned in Dean’s loose embrace.

"Dean?" he asked blearily and Dean just slithered his arm from under Cas’ body.

"Everything’s fine Cas." He mumbled with as much assurance as he could muster while trying to stop his dick from spraying his boxers full. "Just gotta use the bathroom, you go back to sleep."

Cas frowned, Dean could see it even is this dim light, and made to roll after Dean. The result was him coming back into Dean’s arms and pressing his thigh against Dean’s fat cock. Dean hissed and bucked his hips reflexively but felt more mortified than satisfied with how good the friction felt.

"What’s wrong?" Cas asked and no, no fucking way in hell was Dean having this conversation.

"Gotta pee." He muttered and shot out of the bed, all finesse lost. Cas tumbled down on the bed but Dean didn’t look to see if he was okay. "Go back to sleep."

Cas didn’t say anything else and he didn’t rise to follow Dean when Dean bolted for the bathroom. Thank _God_.

He stood for a while, leaning his back again the door and trying to breathe right. That had been fucking brutal and yet his cock still hammered on his boxers, desperate for release. Dean looked down and grimaced at it.

He wanted to wank off but he didn’t fucking trust himself right now. Instead he just ran the water until it was freezing and splashed some on his heated dick. It felt like a thousand needles but it just served him right, he thought morosely.

When he ventured back into the room he could see that Cas was asleep again.

_Good_ , he thought and went to lie down on the couch, hoping to catch at least a couple more hours of sleep.

  


*****

  


Dean woke with a stiff neck and a sore back but at least he woke alone on the couch, boner-free. Sam was of course already up and doing research because fuck Dean’s life. He grunted as he sat up and rubbed his neck. Cas was sitting beside Sam at the table, munching on the dried fruit Sam insisted on buying as a "snack" when they all clearly knew that it was way too healthy to actually constitute as a snack.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas greeted him cheerily and fucking dangled his legs. Whatever. At least the angel didn’t seem to either remember or be bothered with what had happened during the night. And he had obviously not told Sam or Dean would never hear the end of it. It was weird enough getting an awkward boner in the same room as your brother, getting one while sleeping in the same bed as an angel in a child’s body was on a whole other level. Actually sounded more like the beginning of a bad joke.

"Morning." He grunted and wobbled off to the bathroom on still sleepy legs.

They actually made some headway with their research after breakfast, deciphering the bracelets, studying up on Sitri and Dean was starting to think that yeah, they could totally beat this, soon maybe. He felt so brazen that he actually sent away a text to Karen and smirked to himself when he almost immediately got an answer. Sammy bitch-faced but didn’t say anything so Dean was even happier. He was still thinking that they should go into town again and look for more clues but Sam was getting more and more adamant about them going to Bobby’s. If Dean didn’t know better he would think his brother was trying to cockblock him and he was just about to say so when Cas yelped over by the kitchenette.

"What’s wrong?" Dean hadn’t even known he was up and walking over to the little angel until he was right beside him. He actually startled himself a little there.

Cas turned around and yeah, he had totally spilled the last of his coke all over his front. He looked miserable, like a drenched kitten and Dean couldn’t have stopped his laughter even if he had wanted to. Even Sam sniggered when he saw, obviously relieved that it was nothing worse.

"It is not funny." Cas intoned but his little glare was completely lost on Dean.

"It kind of is." Dean argued with mirth, placing a hand on Cas’ little shoulder. "Just mojo yourself clean."

"I _can’t_." Cas gritted out and oh right. Dean grinned down at him.

" How have you been keeping clean up until now, then?"

Cas narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Maintaining a clean and therefore healthy vessel is a passive ability."

Dean tried to sigh condescendingly but failed spectacularly and ended up grinning wider. "Looks like you’re taking a bath, then."

Cas sighed just as high as any twelve-year-old would at that notion but nodded his head and dutifully trod off to the bathroom.

"I’ll help him draw the bath." Sam offered and Dean smiled at his brother before quickly cleaning up Cas’ mess.

  


*****

  


"So what are you saying?" Dean asked as Sam flipped through the pages in the book he had been reading out loud from.

"I’m saying something is strange." He looked up and his eyes were serious enough that Dean decided not to quip about the obviousness of the statement. "Cas said he was here following up on demon omens but where are they? And this," he tapped at the book. "I know Cas has a lot more information on demons than we can ever hope to acquire but he didn’t seem at all concerned when we mentioned Sitri."

"Maybe he’s not as badass as the lore says?" Dean suggested and tried shrugging but he had a bad feeling about this.

Sam shook his head, hair flopping seriously. "The lore all says the same and even Bobby agreed; Sitri is dangerous. Cas brushed him off saying he only commanded a few legions."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sammy turned the book and showed Dean a picture of a downright nasty SOB. "Try some sixty-odd legions. I know Cas is a powerful angel but his grace _is_ cut off from Heaven and even if it wasn’t I’m not sure Cas could take him alone."

" Shit." Dean mumbled and scanned the page.

Sam nodded with tight lips. "Right? I’m starting to doubt this guy would mess with Cas because he was scared. More like Cas was really interrupting his work and he decided to teach Cas a lesson."

"But wouldn’t a guy this powerful make some kind of impact on Cas’ angel radar or something? Wouldn’t Cas remember it was him?" Dean looked up and saw Sam’s serious face. "Right? Cas wouldn’t lie to us."

"That’s the other thing." Sam pushed his laptop around for Dean to see. It was a mash up of the symbols on Cas’ bracelets. "I definitely don’t think he’s lying but see these?" he pointed to two markings and Dean nodded. "Bobby’s certain now that those are an ancient Egyptian spell for tampering with the mind."

Dean’s eyes rounded out. "You think this demon scrambled with Cas’ brains?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah. Think about it, Dean. Why would Cas call and tell us he had found a job for us if it wasn’t something powerful?"

"You think he found this demon and wanted back-up?"

"Yeah." Sam tapped away on his computer again, getting information about Sitri up on the screen. "I think Cas actually know quite a lot about this demon but that the bracelets are preventing him from remembering correctly. And that they jumbled his memory. Most likely he found traces of a demonic presence, went here, found this guy and thought he needed us for back-up and then the demon found him before we could get here and did this to him."

Dean felt heated all over with how angry he suddenly felt. He clenched his fists. "Okay, but why didn’t the demon just kill him?"

"That’s what still confuses me. Cas is right about him being a kind of trickster demon, though, so maybe that’s really it. Maybe he wanted to teach Cas a lesson, maybe he didn’t have time or opportunity to do anything else, maybe he can’t actually kill angels or maybe he thought that if he does this he would get Cas off his back but if he had killed him he knew we would come after him." Sam looked up. "In either case I think we should get to Bobby’s. We definitely shouldn’t try to summon this guy and these," he showed Dean another couple of symbols. "Bobby says these are something about time, like an alarm. Something is going to happen when we run out of time but we don’t know what and we are uncertain of how much time we have."

Dean tried to control his breathing. He wanted to smash things. Sam was talking rapidly and everything he was saying just made Dean want to gank that fucking demon even more, not run away.

"Then that’s all the more reason to stay and fight."

Sam sighed his _Dean you’re so dense_ -sigh. "No, don’t you see? There have been basically no demonic omens here, as if the demon knows how to erase his own tracks. Cas thought it was too much for him to handle alone and the demon just toyed with Cas, an _angel_ , and then scampered off into the sunset. Don’t you think he sounds a little above our paygrade?"

"I…" shit, maybe Sammy was right. Maybe they should just haul ass and hope to hell Bobby found a way to get Cas out of those bracelets before whatever would happen happened? Didn’t mean Dean had to like it, though. "Still." He muttered and to his shock Sam actually nodded.

"Let’s stay the day and see if Sitri really bolted after playing with Cas. If he didn’t then we’ll find him and if he did we’ll do the same, yeah?"

Dean mulled it over for a while and then decided that yeah, it was the best suggestion so far. "Do we tell Cas, though?"

"About what?" Sam looked up from his laptop. "About how we think Sitri screwed with his memories? About how he is acting increasingly childish, probably because of a side-effect of the mind scramble or possibly because the time thing means that he’ll turn into a child for real when we’re out of time?" Sam leaned back in his chair. "About how all this is basically guesses? Do you want to risk upsetting him over guesswork?"

Sam wasn’t condescending, Dean knew because he had been on the receiving end of Sam’s snark enough times to know. No, his brother was seriously asking Dean if he thought it would be a good idea to maybe upset Cas over something they didn’t even know was true.

"Perhaps not." He agreed and Sam nodded.

"Maybe when the time’s right. I mean, he already ought to know something’s up, what with him sleeping and eating and everything."

Dean actually smiled a little, thinking of Cas on the swing set yesterday. "Yeah, and actually bathing and—" he sopped himself dead when he realized they had been sitting here over two hours and Cas still hadn’t emerged from the bathroom. "Shit." He spat and was out of the chair a second later, bolting for the bathroom with Sam at his heels.

He all but tore the door off its hinges and what he saw made his heart freeze. Cas was floating in the bathtub, face down and completely still. Dean would never admit it but he let out an honest to God shriek at the sight and all but threw himself down by the side of the tub as he grabbed Cas’ small shoulders and yanked him back.

And-and Cas blinked owlishly at him, water dripping down his face and Dean wanted to fucking cry, okay?

"What the hell, Cas?!" he yelled at the surprised angel.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked from the doorway where he was trying to right the slightly crooked door.

"I am fine, Sam, thank you." Cas answered, his voice as level as always and Dean didn’t fucking care he was all wet, he hugged Cas to his chest and patted him on his head. "Dean?" Cas asked confusedly and Dean heard Sam sighing before exiting the bathroom.

"Don’t ever do that again." Dean mumbled and pulled out to study Cas’ open face. "Get it?"

"Do what?" Cas asked, genuinely confused. He held up his fingers for Dean to see their wrinkled state. "I was merely observing how my hands look under water."

"You looked like you had fucking drowned, alright?" Dean snapped and pulled Cas close again to stand and drag him out of the tub. "And you’ve been in here for ages, the water’s freezing." Man, taking care of kids was harder than Dean ever thought it would be.

Cas stood still on the threadbare rug and let Dean towel him off, Dean trying not to focus on how soft Cas’ skin was. He skimmed quickly over Cas’ private parts.

"Breathing is a passive ability, Dean, I cannot drown. And I cannot freeze, either."

_For now_ , Dean thought miserably but tried to push the thought away. "Well, how the hell would I know?" Dean muttered and his breath almost hitched when he felt the soft pads of Cas’ small fingers on his cheek.

"Dean, are you crying?" the angel asked softly.

Dean startled when he realized that fuck, he probably had been. "No!" he batted Cas’ little hand away. "You got water all over me."

Cas seemed displeased at being slapped away. "_You_ hugged _me_."

" I didn’t _hug_ you, I picked you up from the tub." Dean’s mind was desperately yelling at him to deny, deny everything.

" It felt like—"

"It wasn’t a hug!" just to shut the angel up Dean started toweling off his wet hair. "Now shut up and promise to try and not give me a heart attack anymore, okay?"

"Okay." Cas agreed, his answer only somewhat muffled by the towel.

Dean huffed a sigh and wrapped the angel in a dry towel before simply picking him up. Cas was essentially too big and too heavy to be carried around but Dean just couldn’t… couldn’t put him down and Cas let himself be carried. Fuck, seeing Cas floating lifelessly like that had been too much and Dean just needed to touch his warm skin for a while, okay? Nothing funny about that. Nothing funny at all.

  


*****

  


Cas was sitting on the couch ten minutes later, snuggled up in one of Dean’s sweaters and yeah, he was pretty much drowning in it.

"Dude."

Sam looked up from his books. "Yeah?"

"I’m just gonna head over to Karen’s and see if she has some extra tees in Cas’ size."

Sammy’s eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Dean snorted. "What do you mean, why?" he held up the tee the demon so kindly had provided Cas with. "It’s been two hours and I can still basically wring Coke from this, we need to wash it or find him something else to wear. Not that Cas isn’t looking all kinds of adorable in my clothes but he needs stuff his own size."

Sam’s eyes shifted over to the angel but Dean didn’t miss the subtle glint in them. "I guess you’re right."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sam grinned in that way that let Dean know it totally was something. "I just think he’s _adorable_ , too."

"I…" fuck. Dean tried swallowing a few times because what the hell? "Oh, you know what I mean." He hissed when he tried thinking of something smartass to say but came up empty.

"I’m starting to think I do, actually." Sam’s grin widened to the point where Dean just wanted to throttle him.

"Anyway," he huffed and tossed Cas’ tee in the sink. "If we’re leaving tomorrow I wanna give Karen a proper good bye."

There, that definitely wiped that fugly smirk off of Sam’s smug face. Yeah, it just ran right the fuck off and now he was bitch-facing his brother but Dean was feeling too good about himself to let that bother him.

"Dean." Sam said warningly. "We have important things to deal with."

"I _know_." He rolled his eyes exactly the way Sam hated it, just for emphasize. " Not like I don’t think about it every waking second. What if we can’t figure this out? What if not even Bobby can?" he was actually riling himself up and he leaned down on the table to lower his speech so Cas hopefully couldn’t hear him over the kids’ shows playing on the TV. "I can’t think any more about it, Sammy. We can’t do much more tonight, right? I’m going crazy here, I need this. Please, let me have this without your usual crap."

Dean was pretty sure he had done it then. Had gone too far and would get Sam’s all out bitchiness thrown in his face and Sam did open his mouth but then he seemed to think better of it. It was scary, in a way, how well they knew each other and yeah, both of them knew what a serious pain in the ass Dean got when he was cockblocked. Or when he needed a distraction.

Sam squinted angrily, though, mostly for effect. "_Fine_." He bit out and Dean just couldn’t leave it.

" Fine?"

"But we’re leaving in the morning so whatever doesn’t happen tonight you’ll have to finish some other time."

God, Sam was such a prude for someone who’d fucked a demon. "Don’t worry, dad." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes again as he walked over to the door.

"Dean?"

Dean whipped around so fast he almost tripped. "Yeah Cas?"

Cas was poking over the back of the couch and goddamnit, had he gotten smaller? Or cuter? Was this yet another fucked up side effect? Dean didn’t know and he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask now that he had successfully managed to get the grin off of his little brother’s face.

"Where’re ya goin’?" Cas blinked as if he couldn’t just believe he had said that and then he cleared his throat. "I mean, are you going out?"

Shit, that weird speech _had to_ be a side-effect, right? Dean still didn’t want to know but Sam was eyeing the angel now, too.

" I’m just gonna grab you something else to wear, you wanna come?"

Cas opened his mouth but closed it immediately again. Then opened it. He looked like a guppy and he looked to be increasingly irritated with himself. Eventually he just plopped down on the couch again. "I don’t know."

Dean glanced at Sam and they shared a concerned gaze before he went over to the little angel. "What’s wrong?"

Cas looked at him, his brow creased. "I feel conflicted." He fiddled around with the hem of the sweater, pulling it over his knees to hide completely in it. "I am comfortable here but I want to be with you."

Oh boy. Dean grinned lopsidedly at that. "It’s fine, Cas. You can stay here, I won’t be long."

Cas still didn’t look satisfied. "It’s not that. I don’t get indecisive."

"Oh."

"What do I do?" Cas almost whined and Dean looked to his brother once more. This was clearly Cas’ angel side conflicting with the bracelets. Sure, Cas had rebelled against Heaven and had gotten a free will out of it but he was far from used to it and this… the goddamn bracelets were making him feel too much. Fuck, Dean just wanted to rip them off.

"Stay here." Sam said then and Dean recognized the authority in his voice and it seemed to calm the angel. Give it to Sam to understand.

Dean smiled gratefully at his brother before running his hand once through Cas’ hair. "Yeah, stay here, I’ll be right back."

Cas nodded, seemingly complacent with the command and fuck, Dean just barely resisted kissing the angel’s bowed head. Goddamnit, he really needed to get his shit together.

He walked over to Karen’s room quickly, only realizing when he had already knocked that she maybe wasn’t even in. Should probably have called first… God, Dean felt like such a fuck-up lately.

The door thankfully swung open before he had enough time to contemplate his sorry state.

"Dean?" Karen asked in surprise but it sounded like happy-surprise so Dean guessed that was good.

"Yeah, hi." He smiled and rubbed his neck consciously. "Can I ask you a favor?"

She blinked in confusion but then smiled back, obviously taken with his puppy-eyes and the fact that he actually had come to her for help. Yeah, that look never failed.

"Of course, what do you need?" she stepped aside to invite him in and when he entered he immediately saw that her room was both bigger and nicer than theirs. For one, it actually had a separate bedroom.

Amy was sitting on the couch, watching the same show Cas had been glued to ever since he left the bathroom. Ever since Dean carried him over to the couch and rubbed him dry before helping him dress. Ever since he had had his almost-drowned-and-successfully-scared-the-crap-outta-Dean moment.

"Hi Dean." She beamed at him but he caught her sneaking a glance around him, probably searching for Cas. It made him smile while at the same time a heavy feeling settled in his stomach. Strange.

"Hiya." He smiled and then turned to Karen when Amy went back to watching the TV.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Ah, no." He put his hands on his hips. "I actually just came over to see if you had some clothes in Cas’ size that I could borrow. He spilled Coke all over his tee and…" fuck, Dean hadn’t thought this through. What the hell was he supposed to say now? What kind of father did he look like if he had just packed the one tee for his little son? Worst parent of the year. "And the washer kind of ate all the rest."

_Ate all the rest?_ Would that be acceptable? Fuck, he was starting to get nervous and he hated it. Give him a monster to gank and he would be good but Dean Winchester didn’t do domestic, damnit!

But Karen just smiled. "Poor Cas." She walked over to the door leading into the bedroom. "But I think you actually might be in luck." She beckoned him in and when he entered she was rummaging around in a plastic bag with cheerful colors. "Remember I said we had dinner with relatives yesterday?"

"Yeah." He agreed even though it was barely true. Had it only been yesterday that they had had ice cream together? What with all the research they’d done and all the worrying and the fucking awkward night activity it felt like a week ago.

"Yeah, well it was Amy’s Aunt and Uncle and they’d bought her lots of clothes because, you know, old relatives." She rolled her eyes and smiled and he grinned too because what the hell was he supposed to do? He didn’t have a clue what she was hinting at but figured it was something a parent should know so he just bobbed his head like a good dad.

"Sure, sure."

"And like every grown-up who’s not actually the kid’s parent they didn’t know what to get." She held up a folded piece of clothing for him and he accepted it. "They said they had the receipt but I just feel awful asking for it but," she shrugged. "Ames didn’t like this one, maybe Cas can wear it for now so take it."

It was a light blue tee and when Dean unfolded it and got a good look at the My Little Pony print he smirked wider than he ever thought possible.

"I don't know if it’s his size exactly and I realize it’s a little girly but…" she shrugged again and just smiled when she saw that he couldn’t stop smirking.

Yeah, Cas would probably not give two shits about what was on the tee but fuck, Dean was already laughing at the image. _Little Cassie with his Little Pony._ God, it was priceless.

" It’s perfect Karen, thank you." He draped it over his arm and was ready to leave when he caught her eye.

"So, if all his clothes got destroyed you’ll probably want to buy him new ones." She said and her tone was suggesting something else. He leaned closer almost unconsciously. Almost. "I mean, I know the town, I could show you around. Maybe I could leave Amy with her Uncle tomorrow and we could…" she trailed off and looked down to the floor, all demure and yeah, that struck the right chord within Dean.

"Yeah, I—" he abruptly stopped himself and nearly groaned. Fuck his luck. "Shit, Karen I can’t."

"Oh." Her eyes flew up to meet his. "It-it’s okay, I was just thinking out loud."

"No, Karen." He stepped up to her and took her hand in his. "It’s just that we have to leave early tomorrow, it’s important so…" he took a deep breath when she looked hopeful again and purposefully lowered his voice _just_ right. " But I’m free tonight."

Yup, her breath totally hitched. Dean felt like the man because he was. That’s right ladies, watch out. Yeah, all that shit last night was just because of blue balls. Fuck you, balls.

"I…" she trailed off and licked her lips, sneaking a quick glance to the outer room. "I don’t have a babysitter tonight."

Dean’s shoulders almost sagged. Shit, dating moms sure were harder than it seemed. Then again…

"Sammy can watch the kids."

"Sammy?" she parroted, uncertain but Dean was warming up to the idea.

"Yeah my brother, he’s great with kids. I mean, Cas loves him and Cas is… Cas doesn’t just hand out his trust. Sam’s really reliable." He was grinning now with how smart this was and he could see that she was catching on, probably swept up in his cheerfulness but like any good mother she still looked apprehensive about just handing over her child and he could totally understand that. For instance, he was into her but he would never have left Cas alone with her. Not that Cas was his child or-or anything. Damnit.

"I dunno…" she started but he could see that she was thinking about it and goddamnit, Dean needed this. Needed to feel a little normal, stat.

"You know what? What if you and Amy came back with me and met Sam a little? Said hi and stuff. And they could stay here tonight so Amy feels safe, plus Cas’ll be with them so he and Amy can have a little play date and everything."

Yeah, that was totally the right thing to say. She smiled appreciatively at him and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sure." She laughed a little. "Thank you, Dean."

He smirked and put a hand at the small of her back as they walked out to Amy. "No, thank _you_."

Amy was really into the idea of meeting Cas again and they walked briskly over to the men’s room but Dean stopped with his hand on the doorknob, suddenly realizing what their room actually looked like. Probably like a serial killer’s…

"Um…" he turned to Karen and Amy. "You know what? Give me maybe five minutes, there’s three guys living in here and it’s gross. Seriously."

Karen just laughed and nodded while he slipped inside and ushered Sam and Cas into helping him clean up. At least the guns and the research. He stopped to check if Cas had actually pulled on his sweatpants before he gave him the tee and defiantly ignored Sam’s heated protest.

"There." He beamed when he opened the door a couple of minutes later and felt smug satisfaction at hearing Sam shut up. Thank God for good upbringing or whatever. "That’s as good as it’s gonna get."

"I’m sure it’s fine." Karen said, laughter still in her voice and then turned to Sam as Amy tottered over to Cas. "Hello, I’m Karen."

"Sam." Sam said and shook her hand politely.

"It suits you." They heard from the couch and they all turned to see Cas finally figuring out the tee.

He flattened the front and looked at the Pony. The tee was a little small, even on his skinny frame but it fit good enough. He wasn’t gonna trip on the hem, at least. As Dean had suspected, Cas didn’t seem fazed at all with the print but fuck, he looked… delicious. No, no that was not the right word to describe a little kid. He looked cute. Yeah.

"She’s right." Dean smirked and he could see even Sam smiling at the angel.

Cas shrugged. "Then it’s fine."

"Brings out the blue in your eyes." Amy said as they sat down on the couch together to watch TV together.

Cas snuggled up with Dean’s sweater as a make-shift blanket and the sight totally didn’t make Dean’s heart clench. "What?"

Amy blushed prettily and turned to the TV. "Nothing."

"They’re adorable." Karen commented in a lowered voice and Dean nodded.

"They sure are, and Sam," he grinned at his little brother who immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "We were thinking that they should have a little play date tonight, you know, last night in town and all."

"Okay." Sam said and really drew out the word.

"Coincidentally, Karen and I were thinking the same thing." He gestured between them. "For us."

Oh, Sam caught on quickly enough, like he always did. "Dean—" he started in his warning tone but Karen obviously didn’t know him enough to know it.

"Dean suggested you might be up for watching the kids?" she said and God, Dean could have kissed her right then and there.

"I…" Sammy looked between Dean and Karen, trapped between wanting to kill his big brother and not wanting to act like a douche in front of this new, obviously nice lady. Yeah, bringing Karen with him to ask this of Sam was certainly a stroke of genius. Dean saw the defeat in Sammy’s eyes before his shoulder sagged. "Fine."

"Really?" Karen asked, obviously both happy and surprised. To be honest, Dean was more surprised at her willingness to do this. But Sam was always good with the trust thing.

"Yeah, Sam, really?" Dean asked but with a decidedly more smug tone.

"_Really_." Sam gritted out while staring Dean down, daring him to continue.

" Great!" Dean exclaimed and turned to Karen. "We’ll come over at seven."

"Sounds great." She smiled and turned to the kids. Or the one kid and the angel. "Ames, we’re going."

Amy made a disgruntled noise but came willingly anyway and Karen waved before they walked off.

"_We’ll_ come over?" Sam parroted, his eyes hard as they caught Dean’s.

Dean laughed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I kind of said you and Cas could go over there so Amy would be more comfortable."

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam groaned and carded his big hands through his hair. "I still have tons of research to go through and we have all our weapons here and—"

"And you already said yes, so thank you for that." Dean grinned cheekily and went over to the couch to sit beside Cas and watch the obvious rerun of SpongeBob.

"Fuck you, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Dean, this is serious."

Dean sighed, heavily and deeply. "Are we having this conversation again?" he asked and his playfulness was blown away. Fuck, he knew he was asking a lot of his brother but please, just this fucking once, alright?

Sam was quiet for a while and then sighed, too. "Fine." He grumbled. "‘S fine."

"Thank you." Dean said but only after a little while because he wanted to be a jerk like that.

Cas had been eyeing them but he hadn’t interjected and that in itself was strange but when he slid along the couch to sit pressed against Dean’s side, his feet tucked under his rump, then the level of strangeness just flew off the charters. Dean tried very hard not to tense.

"What are you arguing about?" Cas asked in a low voice and Dean was actually a little surprised Cas hadn’t already figured it out, had thought that angelic hearing would be a passive effect. And maybe it was, he realized, but if the bracelets were making Cas act more childish then chances were his attention span would be like that of a kid too. It was a thought he didn’t like to pursue.

"Just making plans for what we should do next." He answered and didn’t know why he didn’t tell the whole truth from the beginning. But Cas was very close and had wrapped himself in Dean’s sweater even though it was warm enough in the room.

Cas nodded. "Sam said we’re going to Bobby’s tomorrow."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Tomorrow."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but pivotal chapter :)
> 
> **Trigger warnings:** loss of cuteness and gain of perviness. Or, you know, the commencing of the porn…

  
  


Holy shit, Cas had thrown a goddamn hissy fit when Dean’s plans for the evening finally were revealed. Dean wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen if for himself. Seen an Angel of the Lord yelling and stomping his foot defiantly. And fucking Sam did nothing to help, of course. Just sat back and smirked while he watched as Dean tried to calm Cas down.

But Cas was angry and felt betrayed. He didn’t want to play with Amy, to "distract" her as he put it, he didn’t want to sleep in some other room and he didn’t want Dean to leave them for the evening. It would actually have been really cute if it wasn’t so fucking concerning. Grown-up Cas would never act like this, Dean knew. But, a voice nagged, would grown-up Cas feel all these things as well? Just maybe hide them or be unable to voice them or not even know what he was feeling?

And would Dean want that? Was he trying to make Cas jealous? No, that thought was ridiculous. He just wanted to have sex, to let his poor dick forget about the abuse it had taken in the night, and Karen was sexy as fuck, nothing more to it.

Didn’t help him feeling bad when the three of them went over to the girls and Cas didn’t even say good bye when Dean and Karen left.

Still, Cas may be acting like an abandoned kid right now but he certainly wasn’t, it was just those fucking bracelets, Dean knew so he vowed not to let this spoil the evening. Chances were Cas was going to remember this and be embarrassed about it when they fixed him so Dean tried not to make too big a deal about it. Didn’t help that Sam was looking accusatory at him though, as if he was cheating on Cas or something. Wait, what?

_Anyway_ , the date went on and it was fine. Karen was fun to talk to, even though she talked a lot about her family and Amy. And her ex-husband and yeah… Dean tried to avoid the usual personal questions when it came to him but it was a bit harder considering she had met Cas and considering the lie Dean had woven all on his own. All in all, though, it was fine.

They went back to Dean’s motel room a little earlier than Dean usually went home but it was fine, he thought. Thought that maybe she wanted to get back to Amy at a decent time or that maybe she was very interested in getting him horizontal. He hoped for the latter but decided as soon as they started making out that it probably was the former.

She was warm and pliant in his hands, though, and it was… fine. It was fine. She took him beautifully and he got a little lost in the sensations as he slid inside her wet heat but he could definitely sense that she was into the whole missionary, standard and vanilla shit and that was just… not really what he needed but still, being inside her was still miles better than his own hand and he needed to fucking get off. She was great at kissing so it made up for anything else, plus her boobs were round and nice in his palms.

It wasn’t her fault that he kept getting distracted. They were after all in their room so he still saw evidence of their research, and although it was nothing too relieving he was still reminded of it and started wondering if Cas really was okay. It couldn’t after all be a good sign that he had been so emotional of late so he was probably getting worse. Dean was worried about the time symbols. Was worried that even though Cas had said he couldn’t freeze maybe his grace was dwindling and he hadn’t brought Dean’s sweater over to Karen’s and the motel rooms were a bit chilly and what if that tight tee rode up to expose his little tummy while he slept and oh fuck, was Dean really sleeping with Karen in the bed Cas would sleep in?

He looked around in a slight panic but breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he, probably unconsciously, had thrown her down on Sammy’s bed. Probably because it was the closest one to the door because he doubted he had had the presence of mind to think about whether this was Cas’ bed or not. And why would that matter? Why, if he was fine with fucking on his brother’s bed would he panic about fucking a woman on Cas’ bed? Especially since that bed really was his bed. It was baffling, the way he kept getting distracted.

He shook his head and redoubled his efforts on her, determined to get her off first. She sighed beautifully when she did and he pulled out of her to remove the condom and stroke himself to completion while she kissed him with her arms wrapped around his shoulder.

He was afraid she would be a cuddler but to his relief she just pecked him on the cheek with a smile and was off to the bathroom not five minutes later. She beckoned him but he declined with a tired grin and a shake of his head. She shrugged but didn’t seem offended.

He sighed when he heard the shower turn on and rested his head on pillows that smelled too much like Sam to make him comfortable in the wake of what they had just done.

When they came back to Karen’s room they found Sam at the dinner table, Cas on the couch and Amy nowhere to be seen but the bedroom door was closed.

"Oh, thank God." Sam groaned when they entered and Dean quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Cas won’t let me turn of the TV. I think it’s some kind of marathon this weekend and if I have to hear SpongeBob laugh one more time I’ll rip my ears off."

Karen laughed softly and went to the bedroom. "Everything go okay? Is Amy sleeping?"

"Yes to both." Sam rubbed his face. "I hope you don’t mind I fed her pizza."

Karen opened the door and poked her head in quickly while Dean went over to the angel. "It’s fine." She smiled when she had closed it again and gone over to the brothers. "Thank you for babysitting."

Sam gave her his polite smile. "Sure."

Dean couldn’t help smiling fondly when he looked down at Cas. The angel had rolled himself up like a little ball and was snuggling one of the couch cushions.

"You know Cas is sleeping too, right?" he smirked at Sam and gestured at the TV.

"Yeah." Sam grumbled. "But he keeps waking up when I mute the TV, he’s stubborn."

"Don’t I know it." Dean sighed but it was still fondly. Cas’ sleeping face was so innocent it made Dean’s heart clench. His lips were parted just slightly and the bottom one was moist with barely contained drool. "Well then," he said and bent down to gather all of Cas’ ungainly limbs in his arms. Cas struggled feebly through his sleep but relaxed when Dean cooed wordlessly against his head. "We should be going, we’re leaving early tomorrow."

Sam nodded and gathered his things as Karen stepped up to Dean. "Thank you, Dean." She mumbled as not to wake Cas who was by now drooling on Dean’s shoulder. "I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah." He smiled but felt uncomfortable talking about it while he had his arm around Cas and his hand on his bum. "Don’t lose my number now." He winked and she smiled cheekily at him before kissing his good bye.

"Dude." Sam said as they were walking the short distance to their room. "You should really talk to Cas."

Dean subconsciously shifted Cas’ weight and Cas’ little fists clenched his Henley. "About what?"

"He’s still mad at you."

Dean rolled his eyes and followed Sam into their room. "He’s just upset because of what’s happening to him. He’s a goddamn angel, I think he knows about this shit." After only about a seconds deliberating Dean decided to yet again remove Cas’ sweatpants before putting him under the covers.

"Still, you kind of abandoned him."

Dean sighed so deeply he almost felt light-headed. "I didn’t _abandon_ him, he had you, you’re just as good."

Sam made a face that Dean couldn’t read except it seemed condescending, maybe. "Yeah, Dean, I’m just as good for Cas as you." With that he grabbed his toiletries and shut himself in the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered and settled down on the couch for yet another night of lumpy none-sleep. He didn’t get what Sam was hinting at but he was at least starting to feel a little less guilty about ravishing Karen on his brother’s bed what with Sam acting like such a little bitch and all.

  


*****

  


When Dean woke up his neck had developed a serious crick and he groaned in pain as he sat up. Cas and Sam were seated at the table once again and Cas was chewing on some chips. No dangling legs today, no he wouldn’t even look at Dean as Dean tumbled over to them.

"Ready to leave?" Sam asked as he was gathering his stuff. Dean gave him a sour face.

"Hilarious as always, give me five minutes, please." He dragged a hand down his face and just barely caught Cas snorting in a very un-Cas-like way before jumping off his seat and trotting off to the bathroom. "Hey, what’s your problem?" he asked but Cas just banged the door shut.

"Nothing!" the angel shouted through the wood.

Dean blinked dumbly. "It’s too early for this shit." He muttered and sat down on Cas’ chair. "Seriously, are we sure those bracelets aren’t turning him into an obnoxious teenager?"

"Dean." Sam sighed as he stood to put his books and laptop in his duffle. "You should just talk to him."

"I tried talking, Sam." Dean exclaimed and flailed a hand in the bathroom’s general direction. "Did you see what he did?"

"He’s hurt, Dean." Sam mumbled and closed his duffle. "And you’re stupid but more importantly," he looked up and pointed at the door. "We’re going to have to get him a toothbrush."

Dean stared at his brother as if he was stupid, which he was but that was besides the point. "What?" he asked, definitely sounding like the stupid one.

Sam rolled his eyes and it was too goddamn fucking early for this. "He’s eating now but he can’t use his grace to clean himself like he usually can, have you smelled his breath?"

Dean stared at his brother for a moment, hardly believing what he was hearing. _More importantly?_

When it felt like the staring match was going nowhere Dean just got up and knocked on the door. "Cas? You drowning yourself again?"

"No." Came Cas’ biting reply.

"Good." Dean cleared his throat and pointedly looked at Sam. "D’you see the black bag by the sink?"

"Yeah." Cas mumbled after a little while.

"My toothbrush’s in there, use it. And some paste." There was a little silence in which Dean tried to avoid his little brother’s surprised expression. "D’you know how?" he asked when Cas wasn’t saying anything.

"Yes." Was Cas’ scalding reply and Dean held up his hands in defeat even though the angel couldn’t see it.

"Great, don’t make me come in there." He turned to his bed to start stuffing his things in his duffle. "We’ll stop on the way and buy me a new one." He muttered and when Sam still wasn’t saying anything he looked up only to see his brother grinning stupidly at him. "What?"

It was Sammy’s turn to raise his hands in defeat. "Nothing."

It took them another half-hour before they had checked out and were packed in the car, driving off to find a diner that served coffee black enough for Dean. He had kind of wanted to say good bye to Karen and Amy maybe one last time but the blinds were still drawn on their room and it was _really_ early still so he didn’t dwell on it. They had had a nice time and that was it. Plus, Cas was still pouting so Dean didn’t want to make it worse.

Cas defrosted a little when Dean made the waitress fetch some honey for his pancakes, though he still wouldn’t look directly at Dean. He sat still, however, when Dean reached over the table to wipe his chin clean of the dribbled honey. Honestly, it was as if the angel had missed the How to Eat 101 and landed just as much on his face as in his mouth.

The weather was warm so they drove with the windows down for a while and Dean was driving at a leisurely pace, knowing full well that it would take them a couple of days to get to Bobby’s no matter how much he speeded. Sam and Cas were discussing the symbols and coming up with a whole lot of nothing. Dean could tell Sam was still withholding some information from the angel and wondered if it was smart or not but what worried him the most was that Cas didn’t seem to notice. That in itself was the most disturbing.

Cas was still giving Dean the cold shoulder, though, only speaking when spoken too and barely looking at Dean and it was starting to fucking sting, alright? Every time Cas looked at him without really looking Dean started to feel less and less visible, as if the angel’s stare was the one thing to define him as psychically there.

Which was of course a load of bull but there you had it; Dean was missing Cas’ too long stares. And the usual problems with personal space? Yeah, gone.

When they stopped to get dinner Cas hopped onto the seat beside Sam and pointedly glared at Dean until he sat down on the opposite side of Sam. That was the longest the angel had looked at him all day and it ate Dean up.

He wanted to talk to Sam and see if his brother thought this behavior was as odd as he thought it was. Sure, Cas was allowed to sulk but usually never did and up until last night he had been a cheery child. Dean just wanted the Cas who laughed on the swings back. No. That wasn’t right. He wanted grown-up BAMF Cas back. Yeah.

When they pulled up at yet another non-descriptive motel for the evening Sam ran off to the office to get them rooms so fast that Dean just knew his brother wanted him to talk to the angel. He huffed in irritation but opened the door on Cas’ side nonetheless.

"Hey, Cas?" he said and he bent down to look at the angel.

Cas was sliding along the seat and exited the car without so much as a glance at Dean. "Yes, Dean?"

"Are you gonna be mad for me for much longer?" _‘Cuz it fucking hurts._

" I’m not mad." Cas said, obviously mad, and crossed his arms just as Dean’s phone beeped, signaling an incoming text. "You should probably get that." Cas stated testily and started to walk towards the office.

"Hey." Dean exclaimed and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder to keep him still. "Don’t walk off on your own, it’s not safe." His hand on Cas’ shoulder felt on fire. His fingertips tingled as Cas turned around but Dean still kept his touch.

"I might get trolled by a demon, you mean?" Cas squinted angrily at him.

Dean tried grinning but it felt off. He moved his hand up to lightly grip Cas’ neck and the angel let him. "Yeah, you—wait." His fingers curled against Cas’ heated skin and Cas actually took a step towards him. Dean felt his heartbeat quicken; this was the longest Cas had looked at him all day. "‘Trolled’? Where’ve you learned that word?"

Cas’ squint narrowed. "TV."

"‘Course." Dean smiled and yeah, Cas’ lips were totally on the verge of quirking in his little smile when Dean’s phone beeped again and totally ruined everything.

Cas wrenched free and went over to Baby to lean against her trunk and Dean sighed in defeat, plucking his phone from his pocket only to see that both texts had been from Karen, whishing them a happy trip and hoping to meet sometime again. Dean just made a face and felt sick for a moment. His fingers hovered over the buttons but in the end he just closed the conversation without answering her.

Thankfully, Sam decided that exact moment to come back. "Hey." He said and handed Dean a key. "Bad news, they only had singles left."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really?" he looked around them. They were on a stretch of highway, only visible thing in the desert were some tumbleweeds and this motel. The parking had only three cars in it, one on the employee spot, Baby and a beat-up Sedan. "This motel? _This_ motel only had single rooms left? Because they have so many patrons, _all other rooms_ were occupied?"

" That is what Sam was implying, was it not?" Cas asked, clearly confused by Dean’s snarky tone.

Sam just nodded and prodded Dean in the chest with the key he still hadn’t accepted. "Yeah, tough luck, huh?"

Dean’s eye narrowed in irritation because fuck you Sam Winchester. He took the key and slammed the trunk shut with more force than necessary after they had retrieved their duffels.

"Fine, that’s fine." He gritted and started towards the room Sam had gotten him.

"Cas, you go with Dean." He heard Sam say and oh my God, fuck you so much Sammy!

"Is that smart?" Cas mumbled and Dean jammed the key in the lock.

"I said it’s fine!" he snarled and shoved the door open. He heard Cas huffing but Sam was already gone when he turned around and Cas walked past him into the room.

"I could just stay with Sam, if it’s such a hassle." Cas muttered and climbed onto the bed.

Dean sighed and locked the door. "It’s not a hassle having to bunk with you, I just don’t like Sam forcing us to." He regarded the angel for a moment, his slumped shoulders and dejected look, and realized he was the one to put those emotions on the usually stoic angel’s face. Fuck. He went over to sit beside Cas. "Look, Sam obviously thinks we should talk, so let’s talk, okay?"

Cas glanced up at Dean and then back down again. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a while because goddamnit, this shit was difficult. Sam was the one gifted with the talking and Dean didn’t even know where to start.

Eventually he just bumped his shoulder against Cas’ much smaller one. "You wanna tell me why you got angry last night?"

Cas picked at a thread poking out from the bed’s comforter. "I’m not certain, actually. All these new feelings are difficult to navigate…"

Yeah, okay, the bracelets strangling Cas’ grace was obviously making him more human by the minute and Dean did _not_ feel like dwelling on that.

" What feeling in particular?"

Cas groaned and leaned his head back. "I don’t know. Abandonment?"

Dean’s lips quirked at the corners but he tried to contain his gleeful smirk. "Cas, were you jealous?" he teased gently and was delighted when he saw the tips of Cas’ ears turn red.

"No." Cas mumbled and looked away.

"You were." Dean stated and couldn’t hide the smugness anymore. His stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies. Cas was mad at him not because he felt as if Dean wasn’t caring but because he wanted Dean to spend time with him, simple as that.

Cas wanted Dean to himself.

"No, I wasn’t and—Dean!" Cas yelped when Dean tackled him to the bed, tickling his sides even as he tried squirming away. "Dean, stop it." He hiccupped between laughs but no, this was too fun for Dean to stop.

"Imma tickle you ‘til you fess up, Cas." Dean laughed, feeling elated enough to soar through the roof. Fuck, he hadn’t even known having Cas mad at him had felt like such a heavy weight. But Cas wasn’t really mad, he was just jealous that Dean had preferred Karen’s company for the night and fuck, the realization made Dean’s head feel funny and his heart fluttery.

"I-I won’t, Dean. I won’t do it." Cas gasped and yeah, that was actually totally what Dean wanted to hear at the moment.

Cas’ laughter changed pitch when Dean’s wriggling fingers found his armpits and he heaved himself off the bed, arching his back as he tried to get away but Dean wouldn’t, couldn’t, stop. Cas’ face was flushed and his mouth was open in a never-ending laugh that by now mostly came out in strangled huffs. He was squirming and bucking against Dean’s bigger frame and Dean pressed himself down on the angel, determined to keep him still.

Cas’ little hands flew to Dean’s shoulder, clutching and pressing but not pressing hard enough for Dean to get concerned. Actually seemed more like Cas was pulling on him and Dean followed willingly, moving up so they were face to face and Cas was still laughing breathlessly and shit, Dean couldn’t look away.

Dean’s hands skimmed over Cas’ heaving chest but he was… he wasn’t tickling anymore, was he? One of Cas’ hands tangled in the slightly longer hair on top on Dean’s head and Dean braced his weight on one of his arms above Cas’ head.

Cas shut his mouth and swallowed loudly, his tongue clicking and he was finally meeting Dean’s eyes. His blue eyes were glassy and his pupils looked blown but that couldn’t be…

Dean pressed his free hand against Cas’ side, his thumb brushing the angel’s nipple and Cas fucking outright moaned and bucked up against Dean’s taut stomach. And goddamnit all to fucking hell, Dean couldn’t not kiss Cas at that. Had to surge down and capture the angel’s lips because… because…

"Fuck." Dean gasped out against the pliant mouth and made to tear himself away from the small body beneath him but Cas tightened his grip and bucked again.

"Dean." He whined and yeah, he was hard. His little dick was hard against Dean’s stomach and fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean was fattening up in his jeans as well.

"Fuck, Cas, we can’t do this." Dean groaned and tried again to sit up, to let go of the angel, but Cas was pulling him closer. "Not now."

"Please, Dean, touch me."

Shit, hearing Cas say something so innocent in such a wrecked voice was more than Dean could take. He leaned down to kiss the angel again before he could even think about it because Dean was no nun, okay? He had needs and as much as he would like to claim it had, the sex with Karen had by no means quenched those needs. If anything, the unsatisfactory sex had only spurred his angered libido on. That had to be the only explanation why he was reacting to this.

Didn’t explain why he was still enjoying it, though. Or why he outright moaned when Cas rolled his slim hips up against him. Or why he was kissing his way down Cas’ neck, hiking the awful and yet wonderful Pony tee up Cas’ already sweaty chest. Why he was licking and sucking at one of Cas’ nipples until the angel wailed and rolled harder up against him.

"Shit, Cas, you sound so good." He groaned and Cas arched his back.

"Please, Dean." He whimpered and fuck, Dean was humping the bed.

"I gotcha baby." He mumbled and tongued his way down Cas’ little belly, pausing to dip into the bellybutton and Dean felt the angel’s thighs tremble under his hands when he popped his tongue up.

He licked the waistline of Cas’ sweatpants and had to hold Cas’ hips still but it was so easy his throat felt tight. Dean’s hands covered almost all of Cas’ pelvis and Dean knew that he would never have been able to hold Cas down if the angel had been his usual self. It was both a painful and a delicious revelation. He had total control over the angel now. Fuck, Dean felt so powerful and it just got better when Cas tugged at his hair.

Little pinpricks of pleasure shot down Dean’s spine and he shuddered down another thrust against the bed before he lowered his mouth to suck at Cas’ dick through his pants.

"Dean!" Cas keened and tried to buck up. "Oh, Dean it’s… I-I…"

"I know, Cas." Dean mumbled as he licked and sucked. "You smell so good baby, gonna make you come for me."

"Yes, Dean, I—" he bit himself off with a high-pitched gasp but then he was pushing at the top of Dean’s head instead. "Dean, Dean, get off, I’m gonna, gonna—" he groaned so deeply when his dick released itself that he almost sounded like his old self again.

His dick jumped against Dean’s half-open mouth as he came hard in his underwear. Dean imagined he could taste it and fuck, he wanted nothing else. Wanted to just rip the pants off of Cas and delve in, eat him out, fuck him on Dean’s fingers until he was lax enough to take Dean’s fat cock so that Dean could just—

"Fuck!" Dean shot off the bed so fast he almost tripped.

Cas was looking up at him from under heavy eyelids, his hair more tousled than normal, his face flushed and his legs spread. Dean couldn’t see the spot on the black sweatpants but he knew exactly where it was and the light in the room reflected on the spit enough to remind him anyway. His own dick throbbed painfully.

"Dean?" Cas asked and it sounded garbled, fucked-out.

Dean raked his hands through his hair. "Shit, shit." He gasped, trying to stave off the panic attack that lingered _just there_. " I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry."

"Wha?" Cas mumbled, obviously fighting to stay awake but still getting dragged down by the weight of his orgasm. Probably his first orgasm. Ever.

Dean had not only sexually used a child, he had taken Cas’ virginity. And angel’s virginity. A male, _child-angel_ ’s virginity. And he had gotten so hard form it his dick hadn’t even deflated in the wake of his oncoming panic.

"Fuck." Dean swore again and fled into the bathroom.

His reflection in the mirror looked haunted and Dean wanted to smash the mirror. Wanted to jack off. Wanted to fucking curl up around Cas and smell him as he fell asleep.

He ran the water cold and held his hand under it until it started to feel numb but he welcomed the pain. Welcomed it even more when he wrapped his ice cold hand around his heated dick. It was the most painful thing he had ever exposed his most beloved body part to but at this moment he would rather it stopped working before he raped Cas again. Because that was basically what he had done, right? Sure, Cas had been asking for it and sure, Cas wasn’t really a kid but he was a goddamn millennia-year-old virgin, what the hell did he know what he was asking for?

They had been talking about how Cas had felt abandoned, why the hell couldn’t Dean just have hugged him reassuringly like a big brother or anything just as platonic?

And sure, he had always liked having Cas around more than he liked not having him around but that didn’t mean anything. Cas was his best friend, nothing strange about that. And even if he had had any unconscious deeper feelings for the angel, why the hell did they manifest now, when the angel had the body of a twelve-year-old? What the hell was wrong with him?

The arousal was still thrumming in Dean’s veins as he emerged from the bathroom but his dick had at least gotten the memo and simmered down to something manageable.

He was met with the sight of a sleeping Cas when he opened the door and he sighed, thankful that the encounter was staved off for the moment.

After a short deliberation with himself he decided to remove Cas’ clothes and wash them in the sink. He pointedly refused to look at Cas’ dick and it made cleaning the angel up a little awkward but at least Cas didn’t wake up so Dean declared that finished and done with.

Cas was a really heavy sleeper to begin with and Dean guessed the orgasm had done a number on him as well because he didn’t even wake up when Dean rolled him over to get him under the covers but there you go.

After Dean had scrubbed the angel’s boxers and sweatpants as best he could and hung them on the walls of the shower stall he stumbled over to the couch and drank himself to sleep for the first time since they had picked Cas up.

  


*****

  


Dean hadn’t really slept at all that night. Sure, the odd ten minutes here and there, interrupted by how small the couch was or how his dick kept jumping but essentially nothing at all. Had instead spent most of the night contemplating what the fuck had happened because what the hell? How had Cas gone from the cutest little kid ever to cranky to so fucking delicious Dean had _kissed him_? And how had it gone so fast? Was it the bracelets? Were they messing with Dean as well? Was it his strange and fluttery feelings towards the stoic angel manifesting now that he was vulnerable and finally needed Dean for a change?

What…?

Yeah, Dean had basically gotten _no_ sleep.

He was already up and about when Cas woke up early in the morning and Dean was mortified, okay? Just mortified that Cas would say something off, would be mad, would be sad. God, Dean didn’t know what would be worse.

But Cas just greeted him with a sleepy hello and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes in the most diabetes-inducing way possible. Dean gritted his teeth as his cock twitched. Did Cas smell differently? Was this his hormones or the angel’s? Was… was there some kind of aphrodisiac in the bracelets? Surely that had to be it, right?

"Where are my pants?" Cas asked confusedly when he had thrown the covers to the side. He blinked down at his naked lap and Dean tried _very hard_ not to let his eyes wander down there.

" Um… They, ah…" Dean scratched the back of his head. "They got kinda messy so I washed them out for you. They’re in the bathroom."

Cas smiled at him, _smiled_ , and jumped off the bed. "Thank you, Dean."

"Don’t sweat it." Dean mumbled and started packing his duffle. "And hurry up, we’re leaving in a little while."

Cas came out, still naked from the waist down and apparently thought it was a great idea to be dressing in front of Dean. God, it was like he didn’t realize what Dean had done the other night, or what filthy thoughts still ran through Dean’s mind. Cas just looked so happy and… and was he glowing a little? Like his eyes seemed brighter, maybe?

Dean shook his head. No, he was just hallucinating and hoping. Cas just didn’t understand what was wrong with the picture they had painted the night before. He was just happy to learn about human customs. Fascinated, you might say. Yeah.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Cas’ little arms snake around his waist as the angel buried his face in the small of Dean’s back.

"Thank you." He mumbled again and yeah, Dean went stiff, _all over_.

" No problem, man." Dean gritted out as he peeled Cas’ arms away from him and kneeled in front of the angel, mostly because he wanted to get to eye level and not at all because that would hide his shameful crotch. Fuck, Cas smelled so good, all soft from sleep and unruly hair.

"Dean?" Cas asked and Dean cleared his throat when he realized he had been staring.

"Cas, you…" he looked away but jerked his head when he felt the angel trail feather light touches across his cheek. "You know what we did yesterday was wrong, right?"

Cas’ brow furrowed in thought. "What?"

"What?" Dean parroted and it took him a moment to understand that Cas was asking what specific event Dean was referring to. "This, Cas." Dean exclaimed and waved at the bed. "What we did here shouldn’t have… _I_ shouldn’t have…" he trailed off when he saw Cas cocking his head to the side.

" But—"

"No buts!" Dean all but shouted and rose to his feet with his pulse going 80 miles per hour. "You’re you but you’re still in a little kid body and you’re a guy and-and we’re _friends_ so there’s that and…" he huffed and carded his fingers through his hair when all Cas did was look at him. Looked as if he had trouble understanding what Dean meant. " We will not talk about it, to anyone." Dean stated and to his immense relief Cas nodded.

"Alright." The angel agreed but he still looked as if he wasn’t getting the picture.

"And we won’t do it again." Dean continued and turned to get his duffle. This demand made Cas frown and he looked too much like his old self for Dean not to shudder slightly.

"But Dean—"

"_Ever._" Dean punctuated and quickly ushered the confused angel out of the room and into the safety of the public space. Dean’s stubborn dick was sure to get the memo in public and with Sam hounding them with his research geekiness. Right?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


No, his dick totally didn’t get the memo. Not _at all_.

Dean spent most of breakfast and the morning’s drive trying to fight his stubborn libido, which apparently thought it would be a wonderful idea to induce a boner. So Dean gritted his teeth and adjusted his dick in his jeans, over and over again.

Luckily, Sam was in full research mode after having talked with Bobby and chatted away about Sitri and demons and spells and markings and oh my God Dean wasn’t even listening anymore. Cas, however, seemed utterly interested and Dean was happy about that, at least.

Cas didn’t seem like he was mad at Dean anymore and Dean would never admit what a huge-ass relief that felt like. No, Cas seemed to be back to being all cute again and sounded as if he really enjoyed helping Sam with the research. And that was good.

Except…

Except, if Cas was acting normal again did that mean that what he and Dean had done the night before had had no impact whatsoever on the angel? Dean felt that maybe he should feel a little irritated about that. Maybe Cas had just used Dean for stress relief? Was that notion even plausible for the angel? Dean didn’t think so and was too horny to actually go into detail but the thought crossed his mind even as they crossed the state line.

He didn’t, however, have too much time thinking about anything else but keeping his dick down because not only was Cas being cute and laughing and all that shit but he was also leaning over the backrest a lot, looking at Sam’s computer. And that was fine, just fine. Except no it wasn’t.

When he leaned closer he would sometimes accidentally brush his elbow against Dean’s shoulder and Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to get some pain to focus on. And this one time Cas almost ended up in Sam’s lap when Dean had to swivel to avoid hitting a cat and goddamnit, when Dean righted the car again Cas slid over to almost fall over Dean instead. Yeah, Dean was totally hard as a rock after that.

That was about an hour ago and Dean was nearly reduced to crying with how much he needed to fuck something by now. To just rip his pants down and palm himself to completion. Would probably just take a second. So when he spotted a sign announcing a gas station at the next exit he stepped on the pedal and made a hasty retreat to it.

"Dean?" Sam asked when he noticed and Dean gritted his teeth, gnawing them to little stubs.

"Pit stop." He muttered and Sam snorted.

"Told you those eggs looked weird."

"Whatever."

Better Sam believed he needed to take a dump than he knew the truth. Fuck, Dean would rather have diarrhea than this. He chanced a glance in the rearview mirror and immediately regretted it. Cas had fallen asleep, his legs sprawled invitingly and his head leaned back so his whole neck was left exposed. Accessible for marking, for licking wet trails up and for nipping at the bobbing Adam’s apple…

"Fuck." Dean pressed out as he felt himself leak in his boxers. He was going to fucking come in his pants and he knew it.

"‘S okay." Sam said in sympathy but Dean was past caring, so aroused and yet so disgusted with himself. They were so conflicting emotions that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

He hit the brakes so hard when they came upon the gas station that Cas flew off the seat with a startled little yelp that helped no one. Dean was out of the car and making a beeline for the toilets behind the station the second after the ignition had been turned off. He heard Sam and Cas talking behind him but didn’t give a flying fuck. He couldn’t even walk straight, let alone run, but he made it in good time, thank _God_.

His heart was hammering as he checked the two stalls in the dingy toilet and they were both mercifully empty. Not that company would have deterred him at this point. No, not even the gross piss-smell could kill his fucking hard-on now.

Past the point of no return, he slid into the stall the farthest from the door and started pawing at his jeans, frustrated grunts escaping him when it felt like fucking forever before he got the button open and the zipper down.

But when he did, oh God, when he finally did get the clothes out of the way and his hand around his dick it felt like fucking heaven. He moaned deeply and thumped his head back against the stall’s wall.

"Fucking hell." He hissed and didn’t even bother slicking his palm with spit. Just let the precome take care of the slide because God knew there was enough of it.

His other hand clenched almost uncomfortably against his tight but he needed it there to ground himself because of course images of Cas floated before his mind as his hand sped up. Fuck, it felt like he hadn’t come in forever, his balls already painfully tight and the head of his dick an angry shade of red.

Shit, that time with Karen had been just the other day but it felt like ages ago and let’s face it, it hadn’t been that great either. Still, though, Dean kept trying to picture her but she morphed into Cas no matter how hard he tried.

Adult Cas, kiddie Cas, Angel of the fucking Lord Castiel. Anyone, just anyone as long as it was Cas. Fuck, Cas had been so pliant underneath Dean. So inexperienced and so trusting. So fucking delicious.

"God…" Dean groaned. "Please, fucking please…" his hand sped up and yes, he was so there. His hips were jerking in little circles, trying to get closer to anything, something, and he squeezed around his dick and—

"Dean?"

"Fuck!"

Yeah, that was totally Cas _just outside the stall_ Dean was jerking off in. Fuck, Dean’s orgasm was still teetering right there and he had to bite his tongue to keep from stroking more and just come right now. But God he just _needed_.

" Dean, are you in here?"

"You know I am." Dean pressed out and tried to not sound breathless but fucking hell, even Cas was bound to know what he was doing, right?

Then suddenly Dean heard Cas opening the door to the stall next to his and _fuckfuckfuck_ he had remembered to lock this one, right?! He scrambled to get the lock with his unoccupied hand and even the minimum of jostling that required flared his arousal. He didn’t fucking whimper, because no, but he gasped in startled surprise when he wasn’t quick enough and Cas opened the door the second before Dean managed to lock it.

Cas took in Dean’s flushed face and then zeroed in on his leaking dick. "I knew it." Cas breathed and shit, what?

"Cas." Dean wanted to bark but just groaned because his cock was so there, leaking so much he could just come right the fuck now and it would make no difference. "Toilet time is private time."

Cas just outright ignored him and pressed into the booth. The door slammed shut behind him and with him being so small there was no problem for the both of them to fit in there. No problem except Dean’s dick was just about an inch away from Cas’ little body. Dean felt as if he was on fire. His hand trembled around his dick with the effort it took him not to continue stroking. Just one more stroke, maybe two, and he would be spraying all over Cas. Would cover him in thick white ropes and _fuck_.

" Sam said you had a stomach ache but I _knew_." His brilliantly blue eyes found Dean’s hooded ones and Dean had no moisture going in his mouth right now.

" K-knew what?" Dean pressed himself back against the wall when Cas took a step towards him and the act made his dick slide in the slippery, meaty tunnel of his hand. _Oh God…_ Dean was going to come. Right. The fuck. Now.

Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean and pressed his little hands against Dean’s quivering hips even as he leaned closer and opened his mouth provocatively.

"Knew it was this." He all but moaned and swallowed the tip of Dean’s cock in his wet heat.

"Oh shit." Dean grunted and fisted Cas’ tousled hair in one hand because he couldn’t not. His other was still around the base of his dick but Cas clawed it off quick enough and then there was no going back. "Cas, fuck, I’m gonna come, I want-need y—"

Yeah, Dean fucking _screamed_ when his orgasm ripped through him and Cas, Cas just swallowed it all down. Just pressed closer and gagged on Dean’s dick and on the too big a load that blew off in his mouth and looked like he goddamn loved it.

Dean’s vision whitened out for a moment and all he could hear as he stood leaning against the wall with trembling knees was a ringing in his ears that he honestly wished never would go away. But it did and when he regained some of his senses he could hear the suckling before he became aware of Cas licking and humming around Dean’s softening dick.

Dean hissed and only then thought to remove his hand from Cas’ head, realizing that his grip probably had been painful for the angel, passive grace or not. But shit, when Cas opened his big blue eyes they were lust-blow and shining.

"Cas." Dean whispered reverently and then shivered when Cas hummed again, deeper and even in his little kid-throat it felt like the deepest rumble Dean had ever heard. "Cas, stand up." Fuck, his voice was raspy now.

Cas obliged with a final little kitten lick and when he got up he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his gaze never leaving Dean’s and it was both so erotic and so unnerving that Dean had to close his eyes for the briefest of moments. That proved to be a mistake because Cas apparently took it as an incentive to hop closer and Dean’s eyes flew open when he suddenly had his arms full of a heated and obviously aroused angel.

"You taste good, Dean." Cas mumbled and nuzzled against Dean’s chest.

Dean didn’t know what was the most startling; that he now knew what a face-fucked Cas sounded like or the fact that his arms had found their way around the angel without him noticing it himself.

"Shit, Cas, we can’t…" Dean couldn’t even bring himself to say it, not with Cas this close and this nice-smelling and this… this _his_.

" Can’t what?" Cas mumbled and he wasn’t humping Dean, not at all, but Dean was still hyperaware of Cas’ little prick standing at attention in-between them.

Dean took a shuddering breath followed by a gulp so loud he was surprised Sam didn’t hear it all the way out in the Impala.

"Cas, why did you do this?"

"Hm?" Cas shifted and managed to slot himself closer between Dean’s legs and the feeling of him there was so nice that Dean’s heart leapt. "You did this for me yesterday, I was under the impression that it was customary to reciprocate."

Yeah, okay… that… there was of course that. So Dean had screwed up yesterday but Cas had thought it was okay anyway and now he just wanted to give back so their slate was clean. Quid pro quo, after all. Just… favor for favor and-and…

So why did Dean’s throat feel tight at that?

"So—" Dean cleared his throat loudly. "So you don’t want me to help you now?"

He felt Cas tilt his head back to look up at Dean but Dean just fucking couldn’t look down at the angel. What the hell had he just said and why the hell was he feeling as if he was thirteen and had just asked out a girl for a date?

"Dean." Cas said imploringly when they had spent several moment in which Dean had stared hard-headedly at the ceiling. Cas fisted Dean’s shirt when he got no answer. "_Dean_."

Dean swallowed loudly again and looked down. Fuck. Cas looked determined in that way only an angel could. "Yeah?" he asked shakily.

"I would like to kiss you now."

And shit, the angel had never looked so serious. He was still a kid, yes, but that was definitely _Castiel, Angel of the Lord_ looking up at Dean, intense stare and all.

" Y-yeah." Dean agreed and steered them over to the toilet where he sat down and promptly dragged Cas into his lap.

Cas came willingly and positioned himself so that he was straddling Dean, his hands still fisting Dean’s shirt and his upper body pressed against Dean’s as he leaned in closer. Dean wasted no fucking time because fuck you reasoning. He just met Cas half-way and moaned pitifully when their lips met for the second time in as many days.

Cas tasted like summer rain and apple pie and like fucking electricity. Dean sucked in a deep breath through his nose and hugged Cas closer, hitching him up his body, one hand on his back and one on the swell of his ass. Cas opened up his mouth without any encouragement needed and he let out a sound impossibly close to a whine when their tongues met.

Cas gave as good as he got and yes, Dean was well aware that if Cas had been in his adult form he would probably be the one pinning Dean to a wall and not the other way around and Dean found he was totally okay with that.

He broke the kiss when Cas seemingly unconsciously rolled his hips against Dean, grinding his already hard dick against Dean’s stomach. He carded his hand through the angel’s sweaty hair and kissed him on his cheek, neck, under his ear.

"God, Cas, tell me you want this." He murmured in a husky voice and Cas whined again before grinding harder with his hips. "Gotta tell me, baby, I-I can’t do this if I don’t know." Fuck, Dean sounded desperate even to himself but it was so goddamn true. Cas might just be reacting to his body’s urges. Maybe when he had his full grace he wasn’t affected but now he felt… more? Felt everything?

"I want you Dean."

Holy crap, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at how deep and clear this one statement resounded within him. Cas didn’t sound wrecked at all, he sounded in total control of all his brain functions and it made Dean pause. It was good, though, wasn’t it? It meant Cas was making a conscious decision. Except maybe Dean had wanted the angel a little wrecked, a little affected.

But when he leaned out to look Cas in the eye he saw that he couldn’t be more wrong. Cas was completely affected. His eyes were almost all black, his cheeks were flushed and he was panting even as sweat trailed down his temple. And his dick was making a wet spot large enough that even Dean could feel it.

"Yeah?" he asked but teasing now. Cas frowned all the same.

"Dean," he rumbled as deeply as his kiddie voice allowed and yeah, it still made tingles travel down Dean’s spine. "I may be in a younger vessel and I may be losing my mind a little but I know this: I want you." He reached up and grabbed at Dean’s hair to pull him in. "Having my grace tethered has allowed me to explore _feelings_ and I’ve realized in the last twenty four hours that what I feel when I look at you is not only companionship." He pulled Dean’s head even as he bent forward, grazing his teeth along Dean’s jawline to nip at Dean’s ear. " Friends do not wish to fuck their friends’ faces, Dean. Am I right?"

"I-I…" Dean felt as if he was drowning and Cas was oxygen.

"I wish to fuck you, Dean."

"Oh, _God_." Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, smelling the angel and just trying to get his bearings because holy fucking shit. Cas getting cursed with the bracelets was either the best or the worst thing to happen, ever.

Cas snorted and Dean felt it against his head. "God has nothing to do with this, Dean."

"Tell me you’ll still want this when we’ve fixed you, please tell me this isn’t the curse talking." He felt Cas trying to pull out at that but he wouldn’t let him, could almost feel that scowl as it settled on Cas’ face.

"Of course I will." The angel squirmed for a moment longer and then finally settled again with a sigh. "Won’t you?"

Dean was appalled and quite frankly a little scared at the bluntness in Cas’ question. "I will."

"Then why are you fighting this?"

_Because I only realized I want you in this kind of relationship after you turned into a little kid. Because I’m scared that means I’m a child molester. Because you’re a dude. Because you’re an angel. Because you’re you._

He couldn’t say that. Just couldn’t.

"Because." He mumbled and shook his head. Cas just sighed and half-patted, half-slapped Dean on the back of his head.

"I want to kiss some more."

Okay, so maybe Dean was done fighting this and maybe it felt kind of awesome kissing Cas and having Cas say all those things. Maybe Cas tasted and felt better than any woman simply because it was _Cas_. And maybe this wasn’t the time for long conversations about their feelings because for one, Dean hated those kinds of conversations and two, Cas needed to come. Like, now, Dean.

" Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled against the squirming angel’s lips and actually smiled because no matter how powerful Cas actually was he would always be adorable when he pouted.

So Dean tore away from those intoxicating lips and simply flipped Cas in his lap so that he had the angel’s back against his chest. Cas made a disgruntled noise but Dean suspected it was more because of the lack of kissing than the actual position or the manhandling and Dean liked that. Liked that Cas would let him.

And Cas certainly didn’t argue when Dean reached down and fumbled with his sweatpants, getting them and his boxers down just enough for his little prick to spring free. Cas outright moaned when Dean squeezed him and he arched his back in the most sinful display of pleasure Dean had yet to witness. Cas grabbed a hold on Dean’s lower arms as if to steady himself when Dean started jerking him and God, Dean didn’t really think he would have it in him to touch another dude, let alone a boy, but just looki here.

His hand was big enough that it covered Cas’ whole cock and watching the red head barely poking in and out of the tunnel his hand was creating was tantalizing to say the least. Cas was squirming and bucking against his steady strokes and Dean knew what the angel wanted but denied him it for the sheer pleasure of seeing Cas desperate for release. And with every buck Cas made he pressed his rump against Dean’s dick and sure, he was still pretty spent but it felt awesome and no one could say it didn’t because shit.

"Dean, Dean." Cas started chanting all too soon and Dean pressed his other hand against the angel’s chest, holding him still as he sped up his hand.

"You gonna come, Cas?" he mumbled against Cas’ head, pressing close to sniff his hair and fuck, he smelt so goddamn good.

"Yes, I think I—" he cut himself off with a high-pitched moan when Dean suddenly flicked his wrist on the upstroke.

"Gonna make a mess in here, baby?" Dean continued to mumble even as the angel’s body went taut in the face of the oncoming orgasm. "Gonna stain the walls so everyone can see?"

"Yes, yes." Cas’ breathing was ragged.

"Anyone who walks in here ‘s gonna see what you did." He bent down to nip at Cas’ hair. "And you’ll do it all for me, won’t you baby? Hm, Cas?"

Cas let out a broken sob as he came, his dick expanding and erupting in Dean’s tight hold. Even though Dean managed to aim it away from them he still got a lot on his hand and yeah, it felt so fucking good to feel the warm stickiness that shot out of Cas that he had to bury his face against the angel’s head as not to say something stupid.

Cas’ back had arched almost painfully as he came but he relaxed soon enough and whined when Dean wouldn’t stop touching him even as he became flaccid.

"Felt good, Cas?" Dean mumbled and only then realized that he’d closed his eyes.

"I feel overstimulated." Cas muttered and batted Dean’s sticky hand away.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that happens." He grinned and dared meet the angel’s frown when Cas climbed off his lap and turned around. "Happy?"

Cas cocked his head to the side. "Are you?"

The question caught him off guard, which was the only reason he answered honestly.

"Yes." He blinked and looked away. "Um, I mean…"

Cas looked so smug that there was no fucking way he was meeting the angel’s eye now. "I am as well." Cas announced and only then thought to pull up his sweatpants and check if he had gotten any spunk on him or Dean. "Come on, we should wash up."

And yeah, that was true and something simple to focus on. Talking would come later, whether Dean would like it or not, but right now they needed to get cleaned up and back to Sammy.

Cas leaned against Dean as Dean washed his hands and wiped Cas’ face clean of any and all evidence. He smiled down at the angel when Cas yawned big.

"Sleepy?"

"I was yesterday too." Cas observed and Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

He fucking couldn’t not pick Cas up at that and the angel just snuggled in. "It happens sometimes after sex." He stated and Cas smacked his lips as if he was trying the statement on for truth but said nothing. "Hey," Dean said and they exited the toilet room. "I’m just gonna go in and buy something to drink, you wanna wait with Sam?"

Cas mumbled something incoherent and tightened his grip on Dean’s leather jacket so he chose to interpret that as he liked and what he liked was to carry Cas around, okay?

He met Sam’s eye all across the parking lot and jerked his head in the direction of the store. Sam just rolled his eyes and looked down at his computer again. Fine, no candy for him.

Cas was a little heavy to carry, that much was true, but Dean was so content with feeling Cas’ weight in his arms and his breath against Dean’s neck that he didn’t even think to wake the angel enough to put him down. He just puttered around in the store until he had found some bottled water and one of those Aloe Vera drinks for Sammy because apparently he was related to a fourteen-year-old yoga nut.

It was tricky maneuvering the little shopping basket and Cas but Dean managed and he was feeling pretty good about himself as he stood in line, waiting to pay up and just drive the fuck out of here. Was even whistling a little because yeah, he was still freaking because _Cas-guy-angel-kid_ but also _awesome_ and it was starting to look like awesome was winning over.

" How _adorable_."

Dean turned around, eyebrows raised in surprise, and found himself face to face with two women his age staring all doe-eyed at Cas. Damn, go to hell dog-trick, kiddie-Cas was totally the new chick magnet. Except…

Dean’s hand under Cas’ rump pressed the angel closer. "Who, Mr. McSnoreface here?"

Cas stirred at the sound of their voices and rubbed his sleepy face against Dean’s neck even as the women cooed louder.

"Is he your son?" one of them asked and Dean just thought fuck it.

"Friend of the family."

This was apparently also an acceptable answer as the women just nodded and kept looking at Cas as if he was some kind of fluffy animal, it was frankly unnerving Dean a little. Cas was cute, sure, but he was Dean’s angel and—woah. Okay…

He cleared his throat when one of them reached out as if to pet Cas’ head. She pulled her hand in and smiled sheepishly.

"He’s very charming."

"Yeah." Dean agreed and shuffled forward as the line moved, the women following him.

"Taking care of another’s child, not many men would do that." The other woman said and totally batted her eyelashes at him. Sure, Dean had no trouble recognizing that he absolutely would have used this angle before, _had_ used it just a day ago, but he felt so disinterested now that he almost felt floored by his lack of enthusiasm. God, had one kiss and one revelation from his angel been all it took for him to change so complete?

He bobbed his head noncommittally. "Sure, sure." He mumbled and felt in that moment how Cas’ nose rubbed against the pulse line in his neck. He shivered minutely.

Yes, fuck yes, all he had needed was to hear Cas say he wanted Dean because Cas was all Dean ever wanted. He felt beaten by the truth stick right there.

"I mean," the woman continued with an almost-purr. "Not every man would sacrifice himself like that."

Dean frowned slightly. "Yes, you said. And it’s not a sacrifice."

"No," she hastened to amend with wide eyes. "No I didn’t mean it like that."

Cas, thankfully, chose that exact moment to wake up. "Dean." He mumbled and wriggled sleepily so he could lean out and look at Dean.

Dean immediately shifted his attention to the angel and not only because he wanted to give Cas his undivided attention but because holy shit, were all broads he went after just as shallow? If so he owned a big apology to Sam for all the shit he had made his brother watch through the years.

"Yeah, Cas? What is it?"

Cas blinked owlishly and the women cooed again. He paid them no heed and just leaned his face against Dean’s neck again. "‘M hungry."

"Sure baby." Dean kissed him on top of the head because he fucking could, okay? "We’re stopping for dinner soon, d’you want some snacks for now?"

If the women thought that was bad parenting they didn’t say anything and Dean was thankful for that at least. He had already turned his back on them and was ignoring them, too focused on what snacks he could reach while still maintaining his position in the slow-moving line.

"What snacks?" Cas asked and Dean turned them so that Cas could survey the racks on their right.

"Twinkie?" Dean asked but Cas just scrunched his little nose. "Skittles? Twizzlers?"

"What’s that?" Cas asked and pointed.

Dean plucked the little yellow bag that hung above the candy and read the label. "Honey roasted peanuts."

Cas put his head down on Dean’s shoulder again. "Those."

"Seriously?" Dean snorted as he threw the bag in his shopping basket. "You’re worse than Sam."

"I learnt from the best."

"Go to sleep, brat." Dean muttered and kissed the angel on the head again. 

  


*****

  


Sam smiled at Dean when they had ordered their dinner for the evening. Cas was sitting beside Dean in the booth, engaged in a _Where’s Waldo?_ placemat and it made him look so childish that Dean had to look away.

" So, you guys really made up after all, huh?" Sam thought appropriate to ask and Dean scowled at him.

They had been driving around all day and Cas had clearly been in a good mood, of course they had made up, what the hell was Sam even getting at?

"Not now." Dean muttered and sipped his water as they waited for the food.

Cas hadn’t ordered anything because he claimed he had gotten sufficiently full just eating the peanuts and neither Winchester had argued that. Cas was a rather sporadic eater anyway. But Cas’ eye rounded out when the waitress put Dean’s burger down in front of him.

"Change your mind, Cas?" Sam asked as he dug in on his pasta or whatever. He smirked amusedly at Dean just as Dean was figuring out the best way to lift the burger and when Dean looked down he saw the angel shaking his head slowly, pointedly looking away.

Dean sighed but couldn’t be mad because Cas was… well, Cas was his after all and he had to take care of the angel. Didn’t really know why he felt like that but suspected it was one of the reasons he hadn’t been able to keep his perving hands away and he felt fucking bad about it while at the same time not.

So there was that and there was Cas worrying his plump bottom lip, both of which were valid reasons for Dean cutting his burger in half and offering the bigger cut to the angel.

Cas beamed at him and yeah, even Sam looked happy.

"Not a word." Dean warned no one in particular but Sam just scoffed amusedly even as Cas moaned orgasmically about the taste.

"One more day, right?" Sam asked in-between bites and Dean forced himself to focus on his brother and not the boner-inducing scene going on beside him. Was Cas even aware of what he was doing? Probably not.

"Yeah, I’ll step on it tomorrow and we’ll be there by evening."

"Good."

"Do you think we’re in a hurry?"

Sam glanced over at Cas, who was obviously having trouble with the filling escaping the bun. "Maybe." He answered uncertainly and it was all the incentive Dean would need to break some speed limits.

  


*****

  


Dean raced Sam to the office of the motel they had chosen for their last night and got two singles without problem.

"Sorry, bro." Dean smirked and tossed Sam the key. "Looks like you’re on your own tonight again."

Sam squinted at him, obviously trying to figure out what his game was but Dean didn’t care. If Sam thought it had been fine for him to trick Dean last night then he could just deal with sleeping alone again. Not that that was the real problem here and Dean knew that but he didn’t care about that either. Sam had wanted his brother and the angel to kiss and make up and they had, that they actually had kissed was none of Sam’s business. Though Dean was actually a little nervous that Sam knew more than he let on.

"We’ll leave at daybreak." Was all Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother’s retreating back.

"I’ve got the keys." He shouted and could practically hear Sam snort all the way over the parking lot. "C’mon Cas." He said then and put a hand on Cas’ upper back for no other reason than wanting to touch the angel.

That was the first and foremost reason why he had picked two singles. Tonight he wanted to sleep in a bed and he wanted to be curled up around Cas’ little body. Now that he knew that the angel wanted that too there was nothing that would stop him, crippling self-hate or not.

The other reason was, of course, the talk that they needed to have and that Sam could never ever hear about. So they had had a very quick talk in the bathroom of the gas station and Dean really hated talking about stuff but this was too much. Was too much for him not to get a headache even as his heart fluttered funnily.

Cas was exhausted, Dean could see as much when they were finally in the room with the door securely closed behind them, and it was late so it was only his right. The angel wasted no time and just plopped down on the lonely bed, snuggling up against the pillow in such a picture of innocence that Dean should not want him but still did.

"Don’t go to sleep yet." He said as he put the duffle bag down by the foot of the bed.

Cas cracked an eye and smiled lazily at Dean, reaching out with one hand. Dean swallowed.

"Want to share the bed tonight?" Cas mumbled and Dean was on the bed and hovering above Cas’ prone form before he could think this decision through.

"I do." He answered and traced Cas’ features with his fingertips. Cas licked his lips. "But I have something I need to get off my chest first."

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath and rolled off the angel to sit at the foot of the bed. Cas sat up as well, close but not too close. That was good, distance was good to keep the higher brain functions working. Too bad the image of Cas pulling down his too small tee rendered those functions inoperable. Dean just wanted to yank that tee over the angel’s ruffled head.

"I know you said you wanted…" Dean cut himself off with a sigh when he didn’t manage to continue. Why the hell was this so hard? This was just Cas, for fuck’s sake.

"You?" Cas supplied and Dean jerked a little.

"Yeah." He agreed lamely.

"I do." Cas nodded somberly, much too somberly for a little kid. "I’ve wanted you for a long time, Dean. At first I didn’t understand but here we are." He shrugged a little as if this revelation was nothing much. Dean was just about to say something about that but then Cas’ laser focused stare fixated on Dean and shit, he totally hadn’t lost that glare to innocence yet. "But you are still unsure."

"I am." Dean nodded, trying to gather courage to get to the point. Cas’ tone was suggesting the angel was way over treading lightly. Sounded more as if he wanted to fucking pound down that wall in Dean’s head and God help him, Dean wanted that too.

Cas narrowed his eyes when Dean didn’t continue. "It has nothing to do with these." He stated and held up his hands to jingle the bracelets. "You asked if my feelings were because of the curse and I said no, you believed me."

Dean loved that Cas was stating/guessing what was on Dean’s mind, made this conversation so much fucking easier, but he was starting to suspect he would have to contribute at some point.

"I did, I mean I do believe you." Dean sighed again and dragged a hand down his face. "It’s not only that, it’s… It’s you and me, Cas."

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I am aware." He huffed a sigh when Dean looked away. "Is it because I am in a male vessel?"

"Not really." Dean muttered and picked at the comforter. "I mean, you look awesome and…" he blushed because apparently he did that now, and was unable to continue but Cas did it for him.

"And maybe you haven’t been with a man but you have been known to appreciate male physique before, this is not a problem for you."

Dean jerked his head up so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash. "What? H-how do you know that?"

Cas rolled his eyes and it seemed to make him dizzy. The sight would have been funny if Dean hadn’t been so worked up over this conversation. "I have observed you for a very long time, Dean, I know a lot of things about you."

Dean looked down again, supposing that was true. "That’s the other thing though, we’re friends." He met the angel’s eyes and saw that Cas was actually smiling. "Don’t look at me like that, you know we’re friends. Sometimes I think you’re my only friend; my best friend."

Cas visibly preened and for some reason it made Dean’s heart ache. "You are my best friend as well, Dean." The angel stated proudly but it made Dean groan in frustration.

"See? Introducing romantic aspects—"

"Coitus?"

"I…" Dean just stared at Cas’ serious face for a moment before actually laughing out loud. Cas smiled uncertainly at him until Dean had regained his composure. "Yes, sex. Introducing sex to a friendship could fuck it up."

Cas frowned in confusion. "How?"

Dean shrugged half-heartedly, dreading what he knew he had to say and therefore indirectly ask. But he had to, for his own sake. "If one side develops deeper feelings for the other. Feelings other than sexual desire."

"You mean if one falls in love with the other?"

"Yeah, that." Dean mumbled, unbelievably embarrassed and just wishing he could bury his face against Cas’ neck and never emerge.

Cas surprised him by actually pfft’ing and waving his hand dismissively. "I already am in love with you, Dean. If you think that would be a problem then maybe we should just stop right now?"

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped. For several moments he could do nothing but stare at the angel and focus on breathing right. Had Cas seriously said what Dean had thought?

"W-what?" he stammered after a much too long moment of silence.

Cas looked at Dean as if he was retarded, a look he most definitely had learned from Sam. "I fell from Heaven, _for you_."

" T-to stop the apocalypse, right?"

"Because _you_ convinced me, _you_ wanted it."

Cas had crept closer as his little kiddie-voice intoned the depths of his emotions and Dean felt pinned to the bed by the angel’s intense aura. He was practically sitting in Dean’s lap when he was finished and Dean wasn’t complaining.

"Really?" he croaked and Cas cocked his head to the side.

"But if that is too much for you I understand and I will back down. I am an angel so I am unaccustomed to human courtships, I will take your lead. I imagine being rejected will hurt more than having my grace ripped out but I will endure it, for you."

"Fuck." Dean breathed, unable to look at the angel but he put his hands on Cas instead, needing to see if he was really real or if this was some kind of hallucination. What the angel was saying, it was certainly too good to be true, right? "I-I… Don’t leave." He mumbled helplessly, as if that explained anything about how he felt. But he couldn’t really voice it better, was too new to his own feelings to understand them properly.

But of course Cas would understand. The angel breathed in sharply and leaned into Dean’s touch. "I’m not going anywhere."

"But that’s the other thing, though." Dean added quickly, ripping this Band-Aid off before he could change his mind. "You’re an angel."

"I am." Cas agreed and Dean could see him frowning in the corner of his eye. "Is that going to be a problem? If you are worried about Jimmy you don’t have to be. He died when Raphael exploded us, he is in Heaven now."

Dean flinched a little at that but decided not to mention it since that thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Fuck, he was so into Cas he hadn’t even considered the guy he was inhabiting. But Dean had met Jimmy and the man was nothing like Dean’s angel so that was probably a contributing factor.

"No-no I just meant that you’re a mighty angel and I’m just… a human." He looked up to meet Cas’ confused eyes. "I’m just _me_ , I’m not good enough for yo—"

He was cut off by Cas slapping him on the cheek. The blow was not enough to even turn his head but it stung a little and he gaped in surprise at the suddenly pissed off angel.

"Don’t you dare insult yourself, Dean." Cas warned him in a dangerously low voice, too close to how he usually sounded for Dean not to swallow nervously. "No one talks shit about you in front of me, not even you, do you understand?"

Dean had to suppress a shudder at hearing the angel cuss like that and he nodded slowly, unable not to in the face of Cas’ wrath.

"Yessir." He mumbled even though he certainly didn’t agree.

Cas narrowed his eyes. "I will know if you are lying."

Dean just nodded again, too taken aback with the angel’s assertiveness. Fuck, if this was how Cas would be in the bedroom then Dean wouldn’t stand a chance. They needed to break the goddamn curse right now so Cas could break Dean. Suddenly he felt as if he’d never needed anything so badly in his whole life. Except there was this last little worry…

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, clearly reading Dean’s expressions.

"I…" Dean sighed and pulled Cas closer so that the angel actually was in his lap, needing the comfort of his weight, however slight it was. "I’ve also wanted you for a long time." He mumbled against Cas’ temple. "But why did I only realize it now?"

Cas pulled back enough to be able to look Dean in the eye, probably trying to gauge his emotions and thoughts. Dean let him. "Because you got afraid this curse would kill me?" Cas guessed and Dean made a noncommittal grunt.

"Maybe, but…" he cleared his throat, deciding to just take the plunge. "You’re just a little kid now, Cas. I know _you’re_ older but your body’s just a kid. It’s illegal for me to want you, let alone be with you like this."

Cas looked confused. "By today’s standards perhaps, but—"

"And by mine!" Dean bit out. "Your body’s too young."

"I suppose it could get hurt if we do certain things." Cas conceded but that wasn’t the problem for Dean. Well, it obviously was too but it wasn’t the _main_ problem at the moment. The problem was that he wanted to do those things with Cas at all right now.

" I’m not a fucking child molester, Cas." Dean spat and if he had though the angel couldn’t have looked any more confused he was clearly wrong.

"I know you’re not."

"Then why the fuck can I only think about pressing you down on this bed and humping you right the fuck now?"

Okay, that had been a bit too much. He shouldn’t have said that, that wasn’t _all_ he was thinking about… but if Cas’ smug face was anything to go by then the angel certainly didn’t mind.

" Dean." Cas purred and straddled Dean’s lap, his mouth much too close to Dean’s ear for Dean to be able to focus clearly. "Isn’t it possible that you will love me in any form I am in? Female, male, child?"

"Fuck." Dean mumbled and put his hands on the angel’s slim hips, dipping his fingers against Cas’ crack. When the hell had the tables turned? God, Dean was such a sucker for this angel. "I-I still… It—"

He bit off with a moan when Cas licked the sensitive skin under his ear.

"Don’t forget, Dean, I have seen your soul. I have held it against my true form and I know." He leaned out and pecked Dean on his trembling lips. "I know you are the Righteous Man. There is nothing wrong with you."

It was too much for emotionally constipated Dean Winchester to deal with. His whole body shuddered in Cas’ steady embrace but it wasn’t from arousal anymore.

"C-Cas." He almost whined and Cas nodded knowingly, kissing him chastely again.

"Do you want to lie down?"

Dean just nodded and Cas was the one to arrange them so that Dean was the bigger spoon. Dean could claim all day and all night how he hated cuddling but the truth was, in the dark in this crappy motel room with Cas’ steady breathing, Dean loved it. Only wished now that they had had this talk that the roles were reversed and longed for the day Cas was back to being Castiel, fierce and powerful and in whose arms Dean could be the little one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be last chapterrrrrr! Conclusion up ahead, people :D


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Yeah, okay, Bobby out right laughing when he was greeted with Cas in the My Little Pony tee did nothing to help with Cas’ current pouty mood. And the pout only got bigger when Bobby had nothing in his fridge or pantry that would satisfy a little kid’s palate. Certainly didn’t help that they all joined in on laughing at the angel either but fuck, he was just so cute when he stuck his bottom lip out like that and tried scowling at them.

Dean felt a little bad, though, considering the heart to heart he and Cas had had the night before and how grown-up Cas had seemed then. It just seemed that the bracelets were forcing the childish behavior on Cas bit by bit and when it shone through it was just adorably hilarious. For everyone else, of course, for Cas it was intermittently annoying and embarrassing.

"I’m sorry." Bobby stated when Cas glared at him after raiding his pantry for the umpteenth time. "I don’t usually get kids over and I was busy trying to solve this to save your ass." He waved the book he had been reading for good emphasis and Cas huffed.

"I am aware and thankful, Bobby." He said and grumpily crossed his arms over his skinny chest. "But I have been in the car for the whole day and I’m hungry."

Dean actually felt a little bad about that. He had been the one driving and he had been the one to decide there would be only brief pit stops. They needed to get to Bobby’s and after Bobby had called them and told them he thought he had figured it out and that they maybe could get this done tonight Dean had just put the pedal to the metal and brought them here on record time. Necessary? Perhaps, but Dean still felt as if taking care of Cas’ needs should come first.

"I told you to eat the protein bars." Sam offered unhelpfully as he was drawing the sigils on the floor that would form the circle for the spell.

"And _I_ told _you_ they taste funny." Cas bit out, getting twin looks of surprise from Bobby and Sam but Dean just laughed, understanding what was happening here.

" Dean." Bobby warned. "We have work to do. Control your angel."

"Yeah, Dean." Sam teased and Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother, getting up to swoop Cas up in his arms before Cas could start ranting again.

"Come here, baby." He mumbled without thinking about the petname. "We’ll go into town and pick something up." He carried Cas over to pick up his wallet and keys, ducking inside to observe his brother and Bobby working again. "Want anything?"

Bobby grunted and Sam nodded but neither gave a clear answer so Dean just rolled his eyes again and left with Cas securely on his hip.

Cas was practically bouncing on his seat as Dean pulled the Impala up outside the best diner in Sioux Falls.

"Imma get the biggest burger." Cas stated happily and sounded too much like a kid.

Dean laughed nervously. "You sure you’re the same angel I had a deep and much too meaningful conversation with last night, right?" Okay, wow, hadn’t really meant to say that out loud…

But Cas actually stopped and seemed to consider himself for a moment before turning serious and much more somber eyes at Dean. "I think the faster we get on with the ritual Bobby has prepared, the better."

Dean swallowed. "Are you alright?"

His throat constricted when Cas actually shook his head, for the first time admitting to not being okay with all this.

"I feel myself slipping." He mumbled and studied his hand as if he was discovering them for the first time.

"Fuck." Dean muttered and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Okay, just… Just hold on a little longer and we’ll fix this, alright?"

Cas nodded without looking up. "Yes, the ritual has to be performed at midnight and I believe I can fight it until then."

"Good, good."

They exited the car and walked over to the diner hand in hand but not even that could calm Dean down. He wondered how the hell this had gone from manageable to fucking panic mode in such short notice. And what the hell would they do if they didn’t manage to break it? If Bobby was wrong, would the bracelets turn Cas’ brain to mush? What would they do then? What would Dean do? Fuck, he was scared.

Cas had been eyeing the arcade game in the back as they ordered and Dean indulged him by putting some quarters in and letting him play as they waited for their take-out but he didn’t know if it was smart or not. Maybe Sam and Dean letting Cas be a kid had been a bad idea? Had maybe accelerated or at least fed the curse? He didn’t know but Cas just looked so happy as he played the game that Dean’s heart ached. Why was it bad to see the angel relaxed and happy? Surely there was nothing wrong with that?

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he was met by Sheriff Jody Mills smiling at him.

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe." She greeted and actually leaned in to give him half a hug.

He smiled too and returned the hug. "Sheriff." He said and leaned out to give her a once over. "You look good."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, boy." She tried to look stern but her smile betrayed her. "So, I hope my town is okay?"

"What?" he got distracted by Cas laughing and only half-heard her. He cleared his throat when she raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, yeah. Me and Sam are just visiting Bobby."

She narrowed her eyes at him and actually stepped closer. "Don’t lie to me, Dean." She warned in a low voice. "I don’t need a repeat of last time you were here."

He swallowed down the retort _the time we saved you?_ because he all too well remembered that time and what it had meant for her.

" It’s nothing like that." He assured her and even put a reassuring hand on her arm. "We’re here on our own business." On a whim he decided to reveal more than he had to, not only because she was a valuable ally but also because she, if anyone, would know what the potential loss could mean for the brothers. "See that kid over by the arcade game?"

She looked over his shoulder and nodded. "The dark-haired boy, sure."

He leaned in a little closer so he could lower his voice. "Yeah, those bracelets he’s wearing are a demon crafted curse, he’s actually a grown man and a close friend. Bobby’s working on a way to break the curse."

Her eyes rounded out and she looked between Dean and Cas, obviously trying to come to terms with the whole thing.

"Demon?" she eventually asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah but don’t worry." He grinned. "We’re not gonna rain hell down on Sioux Falls or anything." _Not in another couple of months, at least._ He turned over his shoulder. " Cas, come over here will you?"

Cas dutifully left the game in the middle of his session and Dean was a little impressed to see how far the angel had gotten and actually felt a little bad for calling him over.

"Yes, Dean?" he asked as he joined Dean and Jody. Dean didn’t really think, he just took Cas’ hand in his and pulled him in front of himself for Jody to see.

"There’s someone I want you to meet." He put both hands on Cas’ shoulders. "Cas, this is Sheriff Jody Mills, she’s an ally here in town."

Cas looked her up and down and Dean immediately got the feeling the angel knew exactly who she was and oh fuck, he better not say anything.

But Cas just stuck his hand out in a decidedly human way and Jody shook it with a little smile. "It’s a pleasure to meet you." Cas intoned and okay, maybe his enunciation was off but Dean was still proud of his angel. "It is always good to know we have the local police force on our side."

"Yes, well, don’t go wreaking havoc in my town now." She winked at him and Cas cocked his head to the side but Dean coughed before the angel could open his mouth and ruin the normalcy he had managed so far.

"Not promising anything, Sheriff."

She snorted and was just about to retort when the waitress called out their order and Cas honest to God squealed happily, making a beeline for the food. Dean just rolled his eyes fondly and excused himself with a promise to behave and to send her regards to Bobby.

Cas was practically hugging the paper bag with the containers of food as Dean sped through town at a leisurely speed.

"That woman has known great pain." Cas suddenly stated and Dean turned down the radio.

"Um, yeah." Dean mumbled. "Her dead son kind of rose up and killed her husband. A lot of people got zombified here not too long ago."

Cas nodded. "Death sending his message, I remember."

"I’m sorry." Dean said then, suddenly feeling foolish. "I shouldn’t have introduced you to her, I just… I dunno, with her kid and stuff…" yeah, no great way to end that fucking sentence.

But Cas just nodded again. "We’re responsible, I know."

"What? No, that wasn’t it at all." Dean carded his hand through his hair when he saw Cas cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I don’t really know. I just thought she’s gone through so much shit and you’re so… Well you have a calming fucking effect on me, alright? I just wanted to share that with her."

Okay, that sounded fucking ridiculous. Dean felt like the biggest tool ever and goddamnit it to hell, he actually heard Cas sniggering but he stubbornly refused to look at the angel.

His breath hitched, however, when the angel slid over on the seat to plaster himself against Dean’s side.

"I feel better when I am with you as well, Dean." Cas stated simply and Dean couldn’t not drape his arm around the angel’s shoulders and hold him tighter.

  


*****

  


"You sure about this?" Dean asked for the third time as he watched Cas fiddle with the bracelets where he stood inside the circle of symbols Sam had drawn on the floor. Sam was mixing the ingredients for the spell while Dean was doing jack squat in the helpful department.

"I told you, boy, ask me again and I will throw you out." Bobby snarled and Dean just huffed.

"I’m just not certain that we should do this if we don’t _know_."

" Dean." Sam looked up and his sympathetic look calmed Dean for once. "It’s true that we don’t know what will happen once the bracelets are off but we all agreed that they need to go and this _will_ break them."

" But what if that means Cas is permanently stuck like this?"

"Then at least we will know that, right?"

"But—"

"Dean." It was Cas this time and Dean immediately turned his attention to the little angel. "It will be all right."

Fuck, Dean wanted to kiss Cas so badly in that moment that he almost ruined everything and walked into the circle. Cas had to stay in it for the remainder of the last hour of the day, though, or the spell wouldn’t work Bobby had explained. Cas and the circle’s symbols had to get acquainted or whatever. It sounded ridiculous but Cas had agreed and he had actually approved of Bobby’s work so yeah, they could do this.

Dean just fucking wished he had hugged and kissed the angel before he had gotten in the circle.

"Last minutes." Bobby suddenly stated and Dean jumped off the couch on which he had been sitting.

"I’m ready." Sam said and carried the bowl with the ingredients they were going to burn over to the assortment of candles Bobby had lit. "You got the words?"

Dean hefted his gun and flipped the safety as Bobby brought the papers over to Sam.

"We’re gonna have to time it, last word on the last minute." Bobby instructed and Sammy nodded. "I’ll check the time."

Dean kept his eyes on Cas as he heard Sam start intoning the Enochian words. He was supposed to look for anomalies and supposed to be a good and alert hunter but fuck, his angel, his Cas, was standing all alone in a circle just waiting to see if this would save him or kill him. Dean couldn’t look away and Cas held his gaze steadily the whole time.

The wind picked up outside and the candles blew out one after another as Sam drew nearer and nearer to the end and when Bobby threw the lit match down to ignite the ingredients in the bowl they flared up even as the last candle winked out.

Cas body jerked once as if someone had pushed him but neither hunter dared move even as the bracelets lit up and then fell off, seemingly dissipating on their own. Cas looked down and then up to meet Dean’s eye but something was off. Of fucking course it was.

It happened too fast for Dean to react properly. Cas opened his mouth to speak but then his body jerked again and his head bowed back even as his arms flew out to the side, a white light shining from his eyes and mouth. He screamed wordlessly and Dean couldn’t look away but he was suddenly knocked to the side when Sam tackled him to the floor.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam yelled at him and Dean obeyed only on instinct.

They heard how Cas’ screaming changed pitch and grew darker and then there were words in there. A rumble of Enochian and Latin coming too fast for Dean to interpret but then another voice suddenly answered and Cas gave a last, painful howl before the white light winked out completely.

Dean scrambled to his feet with Sam not far behind and the sight that met them was not a fun one. Perched atop Bobby’s desk was a man neither of them knew but instantly were wary of. Cas was gone.

He was a visibly stunning man, Dean would give him that, and he didn’t seem as stuck up as some of Cas’ brothers so Dean instantly assumed this at least was no angel. No, this was most likely something much worse and he cocked his gun again, Cas’ pained voice still ringing in his ears.

"Start talking." He ordered much more calmly than he had anticipated.

The man turned his striking eyes to Dean and just grinned invitingly, very obviously checking Dean out.

"Dean Winchester." He greeted and then turned to Sam and Bobby just as Sam was helping the old hunter up in his wheelchair. "And little Winchester with your surrogate daddy as well, what a treat indeed."

Dean clicked his gun. "Enough."

"Oh, please." The man drawled and with a flick of his hand Dean’s gun was suddenly five feet away. "I haven’t come here to fight. No," he jumped off the desk and circled them, making them huddle together. "I’ve come here to _talk_."

" About what?" Bobby asked warily from where he sat by the fireplace.

The man spread his arms and almost leered at them. It made Dean’s skin crawl. "Do you know who I am?" he chuckled softly when neither of them spoke. "I’ll give you a hint. Yes, it was I who put those bracelets on your pet angel and yes, you got one of my names right."

"Sitri." Sam provided unnecessarily.

"Why?" Dean demanded heatedly even as his mind was searching for a possible weapon. How the hell had the demon even been able to enter Bobby’s house? It wasn’t like the old hunter to get sloppy with his proofing.

"Why?" Sitri parroted and actually had the audacity to laugh. "Because I couldn’t let this opportunity pass me by of course." He put his hands on his hips, still smirking. "This angel had been hunting me for a while and I was getting pretty fed up with it but you know, the moment I realized it was fucking _Castiel_ , reject of Heaven and the Winchesters’ best pal, hot on my heels I just knew I couldn’t-shouldn’t resist. I knew I needed to contain him, though, because then I knew he would lead me straight to _you_." He stated proudly and pointed to Sam.

" Me?" Sam echoed confusedly.

"Yes, you muscle man." Sitri smirked wider. "Lucifer’s vessel and, of course, you," he turned his flaming gaze to Dean. "The angels’ own weapon. How fortunate for me."

"So you put Cas thought that farce just to get to us?" Dean snarled and actually stepped closer in his anger. "What the hell good did that do?"

Sitri actually blinked in surprise. "Well, he _is_ an exceptionally strong angel for one. I knew I couldn’t fight him alone but if I got the curse down right I could tamper with his memory and maybe it would even be enough to permanently turn him into a little harmless kid and wouldn’t that be the joke of the century?" he actually laughed as if anyone had agreed. " Castiel, the angel who once commanded one of the stronger garrisons in Heaven’s Host, reduced to a mere human child. His grace stored away and his memory wiped, what a fucking riot."

Yeah, Dean fucking jumped him at that but didn’t get close enough before Sitri just flicked him away with the same ease he had thrown Dean’s useless gun. Dean grunted as he landed badly against the far wall but nothing was broken and he got the message.

"Calm down." Sitri chided and clicked his tongue.

"Was that what the timeframe was about?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean knew from his brother’s tone that he wanted to buy time. For what Dean didn’t know.

"Well, yes." Sitri admitted and gave Sam an appraising look. "If he had had them on for too long he would probably have ended up human. But I foremost wanted him to lead me to you and I was hoping you would lead me here." He swept out with his right arm, indicating Bobby’s less than clean study. "This is after all the heart of a very big part of the hunter community and don’t think many of us demons don’t know it." He winked. "But you are a smart man, Bobby Singer, not much gets past your defense."

"Well, apparently some things do." Bobby grunted and Sitri laughed again.

"Don’t beat yourself up, not even you could have known that the spell to break the curse would open a door for me."

"So you put the bracelets on Cas and tampered with his memories so he wouldn’t be able to reveal too much of your true nature and then you waited for the curse to take its effect and for him to lead you to all of this?" Sam asked and gestured between the three hunters and the house. Sitri crossed his arms and nodded with a smirk. "That seems a little unnecessarily complicated but fine. So where’s Cas now? And what do you plan to do now that you’re here?"

Sitri suddenly got a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Well, I don’t really know where angels who’re expelled from Heaven go when they’re banished." He gestured to the wall behind him where Dean just now spotted the familiar banishing sigil. Suddenly Cas’ screams made much more sense. "And as for you…" his eyes flashed to all black. "First of all, I’m going to have to take out the threats." His eyes landed on Bobby and then slowly and meaningfully slid over to Dean. "And then I suppose I’m going to have to take you to Lucifer and collect my reward."

"That will never work." Sam hastened to say just as Sitri raised his hand as if to strike. The demon paused and Dean took it as his invitation to inch up to his feet, poising to attack.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you can take me to Lucifer all you want but he’s an angel, I have to agree to let him enter me."

Sitri actually seemed to think this over and Dean took the moment to exchange a meaningful look with Sam. Sam was the one with the demon-killing knife but Dean was the one with the advantage of possible surprise. Besides, this demon was badass according to Sam, would Dean even be able to surprise him?

"I suppose you’re correct." Sitri eventually conceded irritably. "But how about this then?" he suddenly whipped around to face Dean and Dean was so stunned he could do nothing but stare. "How about I torture your precious brother until you agree?" he leered and fisted his right hand and just like that Dean’s insides were twisting excruciatingly.

He let out a strangled grunt and dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Please." He spat derisively and was unsurprised when his spittle was mixed with blood. "I’ve been tortured in Hell, nothi—" he cut himself off with a shout when Sitri twisted his fist as Dean felt as if his innards were ripping.

"I know, don’t underestimate me boy." Sitri sneered and Dean heard Sam call his name but he ignored his brother.

"Don’t you think the angels have already tried something like this?" Dean gasped and could no longer support his weight. He dropped like a chunk of lead onto Bobby’s dirty floor, his bravado diminishing even as the shock of the pain seeped into his every cell.

Sitri was speaking but Dean couldn’t hear it. He heard Sam yell something as well but it better fucking not be him agreeing with this bastard or Dean would personally climb out of Hell and gank his own brother.

Then there was a light and yeah, maybe it was the light at the end of the tunnel except Dean kept waiting for Tessa to emerge. When she didn’t he forced himself to crack open an eye he hadn’t known he had closed and what he saw was chaos.

White light was bathing Bobby’s study in an eerie shine and Sitri was cackling madly. Dean caught a glimpse of Sam shielding Bobby’s body down on the floor, both hunters’ eyes firmly shut but Dean could only stare because that was fucking Castiel, Angel of the Lord, tearing Sitri a new one.

The white light emanated from Cas’ body and he had his angel blade out. While Sitri was skillful in dodging Cas’ smiting hand he was nowhere near as good avoiding the blade and Dean could see, even with his eyes nearly closed, that the blade was cutting deeper than the demon was comfortable with.

Sitri’s whole body shook when Cas started praying in Enochian and the next hit the demon took rendered him very weakened. He gasped and grabbed at his slashed throat, eyes fixating on the hand that Cas was bringing down on his head, a smiting seconds away when the demon suddenly roared in anger and promptly fled his meatsuit.

Cas swore loudly and follow with a might flap of his wings.

The sudden stillness and quite in the study was more deafening than the actual fight had been. Dean had stopped hurting but wasn’t ready to move yet. In the corner of his eye he spotted Sam helping Bobby to his chair once again.

He rolled over to his back. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, albeit a little shakily. "Yeah, I think we—"

They were interrupted by Cas popping in again, as suddenly as he had left. "Is everyone all right?" he asked and immediately went to kneel beside Dean when he spotted the hunter still on the floor. This was the moment when Dean’s mind decided to notice that Cas was fucking buck naked. And that his kneeling put his danglies right beside Dean’s suddenly very heated face. Cas seemed oblivious of this, however, as he just put his hand on Dean’s forehead and Dean soon felt the calming effect of Cas’ grace flowing through him. He tried to focus on that because this was still a war zone damnit, so just fuck off inappropriate boner.

"We’re fine, Cas." Sam stated as he and Bobby approached and checked on the sadly very dead former demon meatsuit. "What about you?"

Dean huffed a sigh of relief when Cas turned around and stood up. "I am as well. Bobby’s incantation broke the curse of the bracelets and all my memories came back. And even though Sitri banished me in my weakened state as my grace was returning I managed to get back here without trouble." He looked around the study and noticed it’s fucked up state. "I am sorry it took me so long, though." He looked down at Dean who just sat on the floor, trying to will his willie to calm the fuck down. "I am sorry he hurt you."

"‘S fine, Cas." Dean muttered but Cas was not finished.

"It is not, Dean." Cas intoned and Dean didn’t shudder at that voice because there were other people in the room. "I was careless in getting caught in his trap and it almost got you killed." He looked up to meet Bobby and Sam’s eyes. "All of you. I am truly sorry." He looked down and looked very embarrassed. "And for my behavior in the last couple of days as well. I was truly behaving very shamefully."

Sam actually laughed a little at that and it sounded elated. "Now worries, man. Getting cursed is not easy, just ask Dean."

Bobby snorted. "You may be an angel, boy, but you’re not expected to be perfect. No one is. The important thing is we managed to solve this." He wheeled closer to the angel. "Because I trust you ganked the son of a bitch?"

Cas blinked and then quirked his lips in his usual little smile. "Sufficiently so, yes." He agreed and Sam clasped his shoulder in one hand.

"Great to have you back, Cas." He said with a smile. "Even though you were awfully cute at times." His smile grew as Cas looked away bashfully.

Dean got to his feet as Sam and Bobby were leaving the room, both of them claiming this a success and leaving clean-up for the morrow.

"Dude, you…" Dean scratched the back of his head nervously. "You sure you’re okay? No lingering effects? No memory loss?"

"Are you asking if I have forgotten what we talked about last night?" Cas asked and his voice was back to being all gravelly and it was doing things with Dean’s mind and body. Sinful things.

Shit, Cas had been so cute before but now he looked downright gorgeous. And now that they had agreed to take this step in their relationship Dean could only look at him and think about all the things he wanted to do to the angel. All the things he wanted Cas to do to him.

He swallowed hard. "Maybe."

Cas stepped up to Dean, still shorter but not by much now and even though Dean had to admit he would miss carrying Cas around he still relished in the strength that emanated from Cas now. He had never seen grown-up Cas without his thousand layered outfit and now that he had a good look he could hardly tear his eyes away. Cas’ body was lean and muscular in the way a runner’s body was and it looked delicious. Dean just wanted to fall to his knees and worship every inch. It didn’t really help when he followed the slight treasure trail down to Cas’ sizeable cock, already fattening under Dean’s attention.

"Dean." Cas growled and put a hand on Dean’s neck. "Look at me."

Dean wanted to quip that he already was but couldn’t. Every word just got stuck in his suddenly dry throat and he obeyed the angel without hesitation. Cas’ pupils had already dilated a little and Dean would lie if he said he thought his own hadn’t as well.

Dean wasn’t usually into playing submissive in bed but fuck, that was totally changing right now. He wanted Cas to thrown him down on the floor and fuck him so hard they heard him screaming all the way in town. He wanted Cas to touch him gently, lovingly, as he coaxed an orgasm out of Dean’s pliant body. He wanted everything and more and fucking yes, he could clearly see that Cas wanted that as well.

"Shit, Cas, I-I need you." He half-gasped, half-moaned even as he realized this was probably adrenaline from the near death and the relief of Cas being safe making the decision for him. But he didn’t care, he didn’t care one bit as Cas drew a sharp breath before leaning in and capturing Dean’s mouth against his, easily making the hunter submit to him.

"I need you as well, Dean." Cas rumbled deeply against Dean’s gasping mouth. "And I plan to show you just how much."

"Now, Cas, need you now."

"Yes, Dean." Cas agreed and gripped Dean tightly before promptly flying off, taking Dean with him.

Dean grunted in dissatisfaction at the feeling of being pulled along but any objection he had got stuck on his tongue when he looked around and saw where they were.

"Cas, is this…?" he looked down at the beds.

"Yes." Cas agreed as he started unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. "This is the same motel room that you took me to after you found me in the playground."

Dean actually grinned at that, feeling all mushy inside. "Cas, you sap you. I didn’t know you were a romantic." He quipped because he fucking had to, alright? Couldn’t just be touched by the sentiment but had to make fun of it, preventing it from being too real.

Cas just frowned at him but didn’t stop his ministrations. Not that Dean objected, just lifted his arms when Cas wanted to pull his tee over his head after removing his shirt.

"Think what you will, Dean, but I am planning on making you scream and I was certain you didn’t want Sam or Bobby hearing. This was simply the first location I could think of."

Dean’s knees went a little weak. "Fuck yes." He hissed and leaned in to kiss the angel. "What else are you planning baby?" he let his hands travel down to knead Cas’ hips as the angel started working on his jeans. "Tying me up? Spanking me? Gagging me?"

Cas hummed thoughtfully as if his fucking cock didn’t jump at every one of Dean’s suggestions. "I would never gag you. I enjoy your filthy mouth, Dean."

"But you would do those other things?"

Cas leaned in to bite at Dean’s neck as he pushed Dean’s jeans and underwear down. "And more."

"Fuck, Cas, do it. Do it now."

"In good time, Dean."

Yeah, Dean totally whined at that. The promise of what was to come, the promise that this wouldn’t be the only time they did this, Cas’ husky voice speaking such promises, Cas’ sexy as fuck body pressed against him. All those things and many more were slowly unravelling Dean and he was suddenly so goddamn hard he could barely breathe. Was frankly a little impressed he could still think what with all his blood flowing to his dick at the moment.

And then Cas was finally kissing him again and there would be no coherent thoughts coming out of Dean’s mouth for a while. Cas kissed like he fucking meant it, all tongue and teeth and oh my God where the hell had he learnt to do this?

His hands were strong and steady as they roamed Dean’s shuddering body and the angel easily coaxed Dean into rolling his hips against Cas’. They shuffled to align themselves and when they fucking did Dean all but fell to his knees as pleasure shot up through his spine.

Cas’ dick was rock hard and leaking against Dean’s, so warm and so smooth that Dean couldn’t think. Never had he thought he would want another dick anywhere near him but this, fucking yes, this was awesome.

"Dean." Cas growled. "I need to be inside of you."

"Yeah." Dean agreed breathlessly, delirious enough to barely understand what the angel was talking about. "Yeah, okay, anything you want."

"On your knees." Cas rumbled and yes, Dean totally dropped so fast his knees actually hurt a little but fuck if he cared.

He took a moment to stare at Cas’ dick, appreciating and seizing it up. It was big and Dean had never had anything with this shape other than a banana in his mouth before so yeah, he was a little nervous. But Cas was carding his hair patiently even as his thighs trembled with restraint and that image was enough to make Dean lurch forward to lick the leaking head.

Cas threw his head back and moaned, deep and throatily and shit, Dean’s dick jumped so hard it hurt. Without thinking he downed almost all of Cas’ dick and moaned himself, causing the angel to spasm forward. Dean choked only a little and now he was encouraged enough to swallow more, to use his tongue, to pull out every trick in the book that every girl had ever used on him and fuck if it wasn’t working.

Cas was a writhing mess in no time. "So good, Dean." He groaned in his deep voice and Dean preened. "You feel so good, feels like I’m going to lose it."

 _Yes_ , Dean thought and sucked harder, wanting that rewarding spray in his mouth but Cas was pulling him away by his hair. The pull was almost painful as Dean fought back but he loved it; the pain shot down his spine to mix with the pleasure there.

"Not now." Cas growled and manhandled Dean until he had him standing again and Dean felt naked without his mouth on Cas. He didn’t whine but he made a noise akin to it but Cas just leaned in and kissed him again.

His tongue delved in deep and practically licked Dean clean and Dean realized foggily that the angel was tasting himself in Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hips bucked and when their dicks collided they both groaned. Cas put one hand on Dean’s hip and the other on the swell of his ass, holding him still as he grinded against him.

"Cas." Dean gasped and flung his head back, exposing his neck and fucking yes, the angel took the hint and just dove in to lick and nip at the soft skin. "Fuck, yes Cas." His hands scrambled to get a grip on the angel as he pulled him in closer. "I don’t know where you learned to do this shit but I fucking love it."

Cas actually chuckled at that, the rumble translating into Dean’s body where Cas was pressed against him. "I have always _known_ I just haven _done_." With that he let two fingers slip in-between the crack of Dean’s ass and Dean never knew he would want anything in there but fuck, he needed Cas to just ram him. Now.

" But-but you… The girl I bought you—ah!"

Cas continued to circle Dean’s puckered opening. "Yes, well, I told you that was a den of inequity and it made me uncomfortable. Plus, the man I’m love with buys me a girl and tells me to lose my virginity to her." He pulled out and Dean’s breath hitched at how blown the angel’s pupils were. "Wouldn’t you be uncertain of how to proceed? I wasn’t fancying lying with her but I couldn’t tell you why because I couldn’t even phrase it for myself. I didn’t know what I was feeling, or doing."

Dean blinked slowly at the angel and willed his dick to calm down enough for him to focus on what the angel was saying. "You screwed up with that girl on purpose." He stated and felt his cheeks blossom when the angel actually grinned at him. Cas. His Cas. Grinning. Yeah, there was no way his dick was calming down.

"And you laughed and told me you hadn’t laughed like that in years." Cas turned them and steered them to the bed, fucking finally. "I think that actually was the moment I truly realized that it was this kind of love I felt for you. Now," he pushed Dean down on the bed and crawled to hover above him. "Are you done talking about this?"

Dean’s hips bucked up and he groaned when his cock scraped against Cas’ flat stomach. "Fuck me."

"Yes, Dean." Cas answered and dipped down to kiss Dean again, a quick peck before he slid down to kiss his way over to a nipple.

Dean fisted the angel’s hair as Cas latched on. His tongue was doing this sinful twirl that had Dean moaning but it was when he bit down on the hard nub that Dean’s hips bucked again.

"Fuck!" Dean swore and yeah, there was no way he was stopping his hips now.

Cas didn’t seem to mind either, he was just rolling down to meet Dean and the slide was perfect. A little dry, just enough to burn the right way and fuck, the feel of Cas’ power above him made Dean breathless. Cas wasn’t even trying but Dean knew the angel easily could pin him down. Shit, Dean wouldn’t even stand a chance if Cas got truly bossy and for some reason that was all he wanted right now but he couldn’t fucking say it.

He bucked harder to try to get his message across but Cas just switched to the other nipple. And okay, him remaining stoic was also a turn-on, Dean was realizing. His own dick was so hard it hurt and not even the friction created by their sinuous rolling was enough anymore. He needed so much at the moment he felt like crying.

He started pulling on Cas’ hair and when he bit down on the angel’s shoulder he finally got the response he apparently craved. Cas’ hands clamped down on Dean’s hips and he pressed Dean down even as he fucked down on him.

"Dean." Cas growled dangerously low and fuck yes, Dean totally leaked a huge blob at that sound. "I need to be inside of you, _right now_."

" Fucking hell, yes Cas, get on with it."

Cas sat up and flipped Dean over to his stomach without any problems. Dean just moaned, loving the feeling of being treated like a ragdoll, and started humping the bed. Anything, he just needed anything.

But Cas slapped him on his rump and pulled him up harshly so that Dean was sitting on his knees, his ass in the air. "Control yourself, Dean." The angel warned and Dean’s whole body trembled.

Sure, he had realized that he was in lo—that he needed the angel when the angel finally needed him but now that Cas was back to his former glory Dean suddenly wanted nothing else but to submit to him. Fuck, Dean had never known that giving up power in bed could feel this good but it fucking did, okay? Made him feel safe. Freed from responsibilities and at Cas’ mercy made him feel safe and… and loved.

He was just about to say something sappy when he suddenly felt something wet and warm worm against his hole. "Fucking hell!" he all but shrieked because Dean Winchester did not shriek during sex but goddamn, that was Cas’ _tongue_. Cas was eating him out. " Fuck yes." He moaned and pushed back.

Cas grabbed his hips to keep him steady but indulged Dean by licking deeper, spearing his tongue to reach in and actually breach Dean’s tight rim. Dean’s dick jumped at that, practically slapping Dean on the stomach and his breath left him in a big whoosh. He wanted to jerk off and come already but he wanted even more to do it while the angel fucked him.

He whimpered pathetically when Cas pulled back to sit up on his knees behind Dean, one hand still holding his hips and the other caressing his ass. "So beautiful, Dean." The angel praised but Dean could hardly hear him over his own panting. And when Cas traced his finger once again against Dean’s opening it all got very real and Dean was going to come, right the fuck now and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

"Cas." He moaned desperately, pushing back against the digit and fucking yes, Cas pressed back enough to let it slide in to the first knuckle. "Cas, I’m gonna come, I-I can’t stop it."

Cas leaned down and kissed his back, his finger wriggling slightly in Dean’s tight hole and holy shit, the angel actually wrapped a hand around Dean’s aching cock.

"Yes, Dean." He agreed stoically. "Come for me."

"No, but I—" he gasped harshly when Cas started stroking him. The touch was feather light and it usually wouldn’t have been nearly enough but Dean was too tightly strung for that to be true right now. "I want to come with you. Fuck! No, Cas, it’s… I—fuck!"

His body seized up when Cas started stroking him for real and yeah, he was coming now, could feel his balls creeping up and the burn in his pelvis as it shot out of him.

"So beautiful." Cas repeated as Dean coated his hand and the bed with his sticky come.

Dean shouted wordlessly as he came and goddamnit it felt so _good_ yet it wasn’t enough. His cock felt oversensitive but it was still hard and practically dripping with come and Cas kept stroking it to keep its attention. Dean couldn’t think properly, felt fucked out and strung up at the same time and it took him an awfully long time to realize Cas still had his finger inside Dean’s ass and was now slowly pumping it in and out. There was still a burn but Dean felt too lax to care, his whole body was like pudding in Cas’ hands.

" Cas." He garbled as he tried to remain upright on his elbows.

Cas shushed him gently. "This is the first time for you like this, I want you relaxed."

Yeah, okay, Dean was down with that because he had never in his life felt as relaxed as this. But he still wanted more and yes, he had never been with a man; had never had anything up his ass, but he still knew what they needed.

"Cas." He tried again after clearing his throat. "We need lube to-to." He sighed and pushed back against Cas’ finger. "We need it."

Cas nodded against Dean’s back. "Where?"

Where what? Dean could hardly think, the least the angel could do was give him some fucking clue here and—oh, right.

"My duffle, inside pocket with the zipper."

Cas nodded again just as Dean was realizing they were miles and miles away from his trusted duffle bag and shit, it was the middle of the night, what would be open now? Maybe the motel had complimentary shower gel? He couldn’t remember and didn’t even know if that would be a good thing to use. Would probably be hell to clean out, right?

But then he heard the distinct flap of Cas’ wings and the moment later, just as Dean had turned a stunned face over his shoulder, Cas was back again, brandishing the bottle of lube.

"Dude." Dean said with a grin. "Did you just fly there looking like this?"

Cas looked down at his body and obviously found nothing wrong with his hard, leaking dick and all-over debauched features. "Bobby and Sam are asleep, I assure you that no one saw me."

Dean rolled his eyes fondly. "Whatever, just," he leaned down again and pushed his ass up like a fucking bitch in heat. "Just continue."

Cas made a growling noise that totally shot down Dean’s spine to add to his apparently never-fading boner and shuffled up the bed to perch just behind Dean. He pressed his hard-on in-between Dean’s ass cheeks and fucking yes, it felt goddamn amazing.

Dean heard the lid to the bottle pop and seconds later he felt the cold substance dribble down his hole but he didn’t complain because Cas was using his own dick to spread it all over Dean’s ass and fluttering opening. Shit, Dean was hard again but it was nothing compared to what Cas felt like. The angel’s dick felt like velvet over steel and Dean couldn’t wait to get it inside of him.

Then suddenly Cas had withdrawn and was pressing two fingers against Dean’s hole. One slid in easily and he spared only a moment to test the give and to circle it around before he added another. The stretch burned a little but the lube helped and the noises that Cas made were shooting directly to Dean’s dick.

"So tight." Cas bit out. "You feel amazing Dean."

"Just-ah-just think what it’ll feel like around your dick."

Cas moaned and delivered a particularly hard thrust that fucking finally found Dean’s prostate. The pleasure that crashed over Dean made him face-plant into the pillow below even as he grinded back against the digit. He moaned high-pitched and wantonly when Cas made it his mission to hit that particular spot every time.

It didn’t take long before Cas was fucking him with three fingers and Dean was reduced to moaning and incoherent babbling.

"Fucking hell Cas." He gasped in a strangled voice. "Such a fucking slut for you. Cas, Cas I need you. Fuck, I want you inside, feels like I’m gonna fucking explode."

Cas was leaning over him, one hand fucking him and the other pressed against his upper back to keep him down as he humped Dean’s ass. "Just as little longer, Dean." He grunted and Dean didn’t know what to wait for. A little longer for what? For them to come like this? Fuck that.

He pressed back harshly and heard the angel gasp. "Fuck me, Cas. Do it now, need your cock in my hole and need it now."

Submit my ass, if Cas was going to be a fucking tease then Dean would be a bossy bottom and that was that. But Cas didn’t seem put off, he just pulled out and flipped Dean over again.

Dean landed on his back with a huff but he barely managed to gather his breath as Cas leaned over him and bent his legs up against his chest.

"Is this what you want, Dean?" the angel asked gravelly as he aligned his dick with Dean’s waiting hole. "You want me to take you like this? To claim you?" he leaned down and brushed his lips against Dean’s panting mouth. "To ram you so hard you’ll barely be able to walk?"

Dean’s hands shot up to grab at the angel. "Do it." He challenged and could see the answering glint in Cas’ eyes. "Make me yours."

And fuck, Dean wasn’t even annoyed with the smug grin Cas gave him at that. Was too fucking focused on the feeling of Cas’ dick, his actual dick, breaching his rim. Fuck it was a tight fit. Dean gripped the sheets and tried to focus on anything else but the pain. Because there was pain, oh yes, but there was pleasure too. And the way Cas looked was making it easier.

The angel’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open, little breathy moans escaping him and fucking yes, when Dean relaxed his ass Cas slipped in further and the angel actually mewled. Dean was awed, there was no other word to describe it. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was worrying his bottom lip as his body trembled in an effort to stay still long enough for Dean to get accustomed to his girth and length. And oh my fucking God was he big, and inside Dean and yeah, Dean totally hadn’t lost his hard-on even through the pain. It had, in fact, only grown fatter and he needed to get a move on, right now.

"Cas." Dean groaned and tried squeezing down on the angel.

Cas’ eye instantly flew open. "D-Dean, you…"

"I know, baby, I know but you gotta move." He tried bucking his hips but was kind of locked in this position. Delicious.

But Cas got the memo anyway and rearranged Dean’s legs to get a better hold and then pulled out about half-way only to slam in again. They groaned in unison and then there was no fucking stopping them anymore.

Cas angled his thrusts and managed to hit Dean’s prostate enough that Dean was howling shamelessly by the third stroke but the angel’s pace soon grew too erratic for him to have any kind of finesse. Dean loved it. Loved how the angel lost all control and just pounded into Dean’s willing body.

Cas rose to sit on his knees and pulled Dean’s legs up over his shoulders, his thrusts becoming more powerful and his fingers dug into the meat of Dean’s thighs, probably leaving marks that Dean wanted to see for days. Cas was snarling as he rammed into Dean and Dean just answered with a drawn out moan and put his hands up against the headboard to be able to push back even in this position.

It was delicious, it was too much, it was painful and it was wonderful and fucking hell, Dean was going to come. Again. He wanted to reach down to touch himself but just couldn’t and whenever he tried asking Cas his voice came out in a garbled groan. His dick bounced against his stomach and his back arched painfully in this position when Cas started hitting his prostate again.

"Not going to last much longer." Cas suddenly announced and fuck, Dean had never heard his voice so raspy before.

"Yes Cas." He gasped in response, feeling his own balls draw tight. "Fucking fill me up."

"You want that?" Cas growled and yes, Dean had never wanted anything so much in his entire life.

"God yes, do it Cas, use me."

His breath was knocked out of him when Cas fell on him. The angel pulled Dean’s legs around his waist and rolled his hips once or twice more before his whole body shook and Dean knew that tell. He yanked Cas’ head up and kissed him just as Cas came. The angel shouted against his mouth and bucked hard as his dick expanded inside Dean, spurting enough come to make it dribble out as he continued to fuck into Dean.

"So fucking perfect." Dean all but cooed, his own orgasm still teetering just there but still content to just float there with Cas, relishing in the angel’s release.

"Dean." The angel was gasping as he lay shaking in Dean’s arms. "Dean, Dean."

"Sch." Dean mumbled against the angels’ sweaty hair. "I know baby, I know."

He moaned pitifully when Cas withdrew and sat up, the motion applying pressure to his sensitive dick. Cas made big eyes as he watched himself slide out of Dean’s hole and when he traced his finger against the rim and through the come that was leaking out they both shuddered.

"You are amazing, Dean." Cas stated and before Dean could ask him to help with his furious erection the angel had dived down to promptly lick a stripe from Dean’s hole all the way up to his tight balls.

Dean moaned and bucked, planting his feet on the bed to be able to lift his ass and give Cas access enough, hoping to all hell that the angel understood. And thank fucking Jesus, Cas completely understood.

He shimmied down to lie on his stomach, his hands pressing Dean’s thighs up even as he dove back in to continue eating his own come out of Dean’s quivering ass.

The feeling was like none other Dean had ever felt and he was soon back to screaming wordlessly, once in a while managing a hoarse version of Cas’ full name. It took no time at all before Dean had become a wrecked mess. He was sweating all over and his dick was so ready to burst it lay fat and heavy against his hip, begging for attention and leaking all over Dean.

"Cas." He practically sobbed. "I’m so close. Please touch me, Cas I need you, I need to come."

Cas looked up between Dean’s legs and gave Dean a look that clearly said that he was just about two seconds away from stating that he already was touching Dean but then he saw Dean’s erection and fuck, his eyes glinted in the moonlight that filtered in through the awful drapes.

He crawled up over Dean without a sound and Dean whimpered now because he was so close, so ready to just explode. Cas cocked his head to the side once and considered Dean’s dick before leaning down and pressing the flat of his tongue against the base and that was it. Dean’s back arched, his toes curled and with one fucking lick Cas had Dean coming hard in long spurts, screaming loud enough for the whole motel to hear and not caring one fucking bit because there was Cas, right there, licking it all up.

"Cas, fuck, I…" Dean couldn’t fucking think but it was okay because Cas was shushing him and kissing butterfly kisses up his stomach to his face.

"Sleep now, Dean." The angel murmured and Dean wanted to stay awake, to tell the angel everything about how he felt, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He felt it, though, felt how much Cas loved him when the angel snuggled up behind Dean to be the bigger spoon. Felt how Cas knew he loved him back when the angel snaked one arm around his chest and put the other hand on the mark he had left on Dean’s shoulder. Felt how everything was alright and fucking perfect.

  


*****

  


Dean whistled to himself as he walked back to the motel room Cas had commandeered for the night. The sun was shining, the coffee was warm in his to-go cup, his ass was pleasantly sore and Cas was fucking fantastic. When he got back he saw that Cas was standing outside, talking to someone a couple of doors down from their room. Heh. _Their_ room.

" Hey baby, you ready to go?" he asked and playfully slapped Cas on his ass, still goddamn perfect even though he was back in his usual get up with the trench coat and everything.

"Of course, Dean." Cas answered just as Dean was taking a sip of his coffee and admiring the way the sun caught in Cas’ hair, making it seem more brown than black. "I was just thanking Karen for lending us her daughter’s t-shirt."

Yeah, Dean totally choked on his coffee. His eyes shifted over to an obviously petrified Karen even as he coughed to clear his airways.

"Is that so?" he wheezed.

"Yes, um." She blushed crimson and Dean couldn’t blame her. "I hope your son is well?" her eyes shifted to Cas and then back to Dean.

Oh, okay. So she didn’t _know_ know. That… that was good. Still, though, this situation must look awfully shady to her and fuck, wasn’t her room this one? Just a few doors down from the one Cas had been pounding Dean in? The walls were paper thin, there was no way she hadn’t heard him scream, right? Scream his supposedly son’s name…

" Yeah." He hastened to say when it looked like Cas was about to. "Yeah, _Cas junior_ is just fine."

" Oh." She said and then her mask of confusion gave way to comprehension. "_Oh_ , okay. Good."

"Yes." Dean nodded and could see in the corner of his eye that Cas was frowning in confusion. "So we should get going. You tell Amy I said hi, let’s go honey." And with that he yanked Cas away from the awful conversation, Karen’s lonely good bye hanging in the air.

"Wasn’t that rude, Dean?" Cas asked when they were safe around the corner.

Dean breathed out and leaned against the wall. "What the hell, Cas? She saw you as a little kid, you don't think she would freak out if you told her the truth?"

Cas frowned again. "Which was why I didn’t." He leaned out and peeked around the corner. "She did seem troubled, though."

Dean smirked, feeling the fun now that the situation had been averted. "That’s because she probably heard us have sex last night." He straightened and pulled on Cas’ lapels to get him to step closer. "And because you look so much like yourself as a kid she just _had to_ assume that you were your dad. That, coupled with us having sex and me claiming that Cas jr. was my son led her to the assumption that you and I probably are a couple."

Cas bobbed his head in agreement. "We can probably assume those things, yes."

Dean smirked wider when he saw that Cas still wasn’t getting it. "And she and I had sex just a couple of days ago." He leaned in to peck Cas on his frowny lips. "Which makes her jump to the conclusion that I was cheating on you this weekend, with her."

Cas’ eyes rounded out. "Oh." He turned to look in Karen’s general direction. "I should probably explain it to her."

"No."

"But Dean, it isn’t fair for her to be thinking something like that."

Dean laughed and pulled Cas into a quick kiss. "Should’ve thought about that before you decided to play good samaritan and thank her for the tee. See, good intentions and all that?"

"Yes, but—"

The next kiss was deeper and Dean was proud to say he actually made the angel moan a little. "No buts, now take us to Bobby’s before we mess this up any further."

Cas just sighed but Dean recognized that as his amused sigh. "Yes, Dean." He intoned and put two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

"Damn right." Dean grinned and okay, kissing Cas in the last second so that they ended up lip-locked just as they landed in Bobby’s study in front of a stunned Sam and baffled Bobby was probably not the best idea but hey, they were going to find out sooner or later, right?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and for _reading_! Hope you had a great time :D


End file.
